Changer ce qui est fait
by Helga Lynch
Summary: La bataille finale fait rage, Hermione se retrouve propulsée hors de son temps.Elle doit apprendre à vivre dans une époque qui n'est pas la sienne tout en préservant ses secrets. Mais saura t-elle résister à la tentation de changer l'Histoire?
1. Le mystère Hermione Granger

**Chapitre 1 : Le mystère Hermione Granger**

La bataille faisait rage, les sorts fusaient. Tout n'était que cris et douleur. Et au milieu de tout ca Hermione bataillait pour garder la vie sauve. Elle avait perdu Harry du regard après l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle avait vu Snape mourir, tué par Voldemort. La jeune fille cherchait frénétiquement Ron et Harry et elle priait silencieusement pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

Elle ne vit pas le sort qui fusait droit sur elle et elle ne put que crier quand de larges entailles apparurent sur son corps. Au dessus d'elle se dressait la silhouette d'un Mangemort. Pendant deux longues minutes elle perdit toutes notions cohérentes, criant sous la puissance du Doloris. Ses ongles griffaient convulsivement la terre du parc. La douleur prit fin quand le Mangemort tomba lui même sous un sort. Elle rencontra un regard, un sourire, puis la bataille reprit son court.

Elle se releva, trébuchant et manquant de tomber. Elle se sentit propulsée par une autre personne et constata avec effroi que c'était le corps d'une élève que la mort venait d'emporter. Elle traina le corps de sa camarade dans un endroit reculé du champs de bataille. D'une main tremblante elle lui ferma les yeux. Son regard fut attiré par le médaillon qui brillait sur la poitrine désormais inerte. C'était une montre à gousset dorée. Elle semblait vieille, sans doute un héritage pensa Hermione. Elle retourna le bijoux entre ses mains, constatant qu'une inscription y était finement gravée. Ses doigts passèrent sur les ciselures alors qu'elle murmurait :

-_L'espoir est la clé_

_Pour changer ce qui est fait_

_Du présent au passé_

_Et du passé au présent_

Elle ne vit pas les aiguilles de la montre qui tournaient de plus en plus vite et personne ne fit attention au halo de lumière qui entoura la jeune fille.

Elle était allongée sur l'herbe humide, la nuit avait prit possession du parc de Poudlard mais ce qui choqua le plus Hermione fut le silence qui régnait. Un silence étrange, où donc étaient les combattants? Elle tenta de se relever mais la tête lui tourna. Elle était désorientée. Lentement elle se remit debout, chaque geste lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elle tenta d'évaluer l'ampleur de ses blessures mais la nuit la gênait. Se saisissant de sa baguette elle commença une lente progression vers le château.

Il n'y avait personne quand elle franchit les portes gardant l'entrée, toutefois des murmures provenaient de la Grande Salle et elle se résolu à s'y diriger. La jeune fille posa une main tremblante sur la poignée, s'attendant à découvrir de nombreux blessés. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux nombreux morts qu'elle avait vu jusque là. Tout ces étudiants et professeurs qui avaient donné leurs vies pour une cause noble. Ces gens qu'elle connaissait de près ou de loin. Elle priait ardemment pour que ni Ron ni Harry ne fassent partis des morts. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre ceux qui s'étaient révélés être une partie d'elle. A trois ils avaient franchis tous les obstacles, gagnant batailles après batailles contre les Ténèbres. Harry devait réussir, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Prenant une inspiration soudaine, elle se résolut à pousser la porte.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent aussitôt quand elle franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle. Une myriade des paires d'yeux étaient fixés sur elle. Des élèves attablés, dégustant un festin, des professeurs tout au bout de la pièce qui s'étaient déjà levés en la voyant. Et la haute et majestueuse silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore qui dominait les autres.

Son esprit logique tenta d'évaluer les faits sans y parvenir. Elle était perdue, couverte de sang et de terre, gravement blessée. Sa baguette toujours pointée vers l'avant. Ses jambes tremblèrent et manquèrent de se dérober sous elle. Était-elle morte? Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. L'impossible se trouvait face à elle. Et pourtant au milieu de ce chaos d'émotions, au milieu de la bataille qui se jouait dans son esprit, une seule chose la gardait alerte. Dumbledore qui avançait maintenant vers elle. Il était comme un phare au milieu de la tempête, un repère qu'elle ne croyait plus jamais voir. Elle pleurait maintenant, elle exprimait par ses larmes son incompréhension, sa peur et sa douleur. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Dumbledore quand il fut assez proche d'elle. Sa baguette roula au sol et les bras du vieil homme se refermèrent sur elle. Elle n'entendit pas quand il ordonna qu'on aille chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Pas plus qu'elle ne sut comment elle se retrouva allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle but sans protester le flacon de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, peut être ainsi y verrait elle plus clair?

Quand le Directeur passa les portes de la Grande Salle, faisant léviter devant lui la jeune fille, les conversations reprirent aussitôt. Et toutes portaient sur le même sujet : cette inconnue qui venait de troubler le banquet de début d'année. Il n'était pas habituel de voir débarquer quelqu'un couvert de sang, visiblement blessé et qui se raccrochait à Dumbledore comme à une bouée. A la table des Gryffondors, les suppositions allaient bon train, émises notamment par un groupe de quatre jeunes gens qui penchés les uns sur les autres avaient l'air de conspirateurs. Et bientôt le petit groupe prit la décision d'en savoir le plus possible sur cette étrangère pour le moins intrigante.

Mrs Pomfresh était la dévouée infirmière de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tout au long de sa carrière elle avait soigné de nombreux rhumes et autres maladies, pansé des blessures dues au Quidditch. Rien que des choses bien anodines. Toutefois elle aimait prendre soin de ces enfants, elle était aussi une oreille attentive pour les déboires de nombreux adolescents. Alors quand elle constata l'ampleur des blessures de sa jeune patiente et leur gravité, son seul sentiment fut la révolte. Comment une telle enfant avait-elle pu subir un sort comme le sien. Son inquiétude était réelle et sa colère non feinte quand elle fit son rapport au Directeur. Elle serait les poings, ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue et sa peau pâle l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée pour soigner sa patiente. Celle -ci reposait maintenant dans un lit, elle semblait paisible, innocente.

-Alors Pompom? S'enquit le Directeur.

-Elle a subi des sorts de découpe, le Doloris aussi...et...

-Oui?

-Elle présente des signes de tortures assez récents. Elle n'est pas en bon état. Qui a bien put lui faire cela monsieur le Directeur?

-Je l'ignore Pompom, je l'ignore...quand elle se réveillera envoyer la à mon bureau s'il vous plait.

-Bien sur.

Dumbledore resta un instant au chevet de la jeune fille. Il la contemplait d'un air méditatif tout en caressant sa longue barbe distraitement.

C'est une Hermione courbatue qui se réveilla le lendemain aux première heures du jour. Son sommeil sans rêve avait été bénéfique, elle s'étira, grimaçant toutefois quand une décharge de douleur vint vriller son épaule. Elle tourna vivement la tête quand elle constata que Mrs Pomfresh s'avançait vers elle l'air soucieux.

-Mrs Pomfreh, merci de m'avoir soigné! S'exclama t-elle.

L'infirmerie sembla troublée et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Temps qui fut nécessaire à Hermione pour rassembler ses idées. Elle écarquilla les yeux et émis un son inarticulé quand la scène de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Dumbledore en vie, les élèves au banquet, la bataille. Tout était confus.

-Je...je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore, mumrmura t-elle pour elle même.

Et sans prendre le temps d'écouter l'infirmière elle se rua hors de l'infirmerie. Elle trouva sans mal la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du lieu. Son esprit était en ébullition, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle rejoua les événements, la mort de Snape, la bataille et le Mangemort. Puis elle avait mis à l'écart le corps d'une élève. Le médaillon! Elle avait lu l'inscription qui y était gravée, pensant à une simple dédicace. Et puis elle s'était réveillée à Poudlard, mais un Poudlard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _Est ce qu'il était possible que...?_ Non! La perspective lui sembla tellement horrifiante, cela ne s'était jamais vu, il n'y avait pas de moyen de faire ce qu'elle venait d'effectuer sans le vouloir. Et pourtant, raison est de constater que ce qui n'aurait pas du être était bien là. Tout à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée du bureau.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide Miss?

Elle se retourna pour faire face au professeur McGonagall, surprise de voir une version un peu plus jeune de son professeur de Métamorphose elle balbutia:

-Euh je ...je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

Son professeur lui fit un sourire indulgent et prononça le mot de passe, invitant Hermione à la suivre.

La jeune fille était nerveuse tandis que la gargouille tournait lentement, les menant au bureau du Directeur. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu quand elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours vêtue d'une blouse appartenant sans doute à l'infirmière. Elle suivit son professeur lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau.

Dumbledore était là, faisant les cent pas, peut être l'attendait-il? Quelques parchemins étaient empilés sur le bureau, et de nombreux objets hétéroclites ornaient les étagères. Sur la gauche Fumsek était perché. Il paraissait quelque peu rabougri, sans doute était il près d'achever un cycle. Harry lui avait raconté une fois avoir vu le phénix s'embraser sous ses yeux. Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle, ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes. Elle observa attentivement, il semblait plus jeune que le Dumbledore qu'elle connaissait. Son visage était moins marqué par la vie, moins soucieux aussi. Elle frissonna quand l'image d'une tombe blanche s'imposa à son esprit et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance. Elle entendit une porte se fermer et conclu que sa professeur de métamorphose était partie.

-J'espère que vous vous portez mieux Miss...?

-Granger, Hermione Granger se présenta t-elle.

Un silence s'établit et fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard par Dumbledore. Elle accepta avec joie le thé qu'il lui offrit. Elle ferma les yeux à la première gorgée de la boisson, savourant la chaleur du breuvage. Elle reposa sa tasse mais garda les mains autour, comme pour se raccrocher à un semblant de concret.

La théorie avait prit forme tout à l'heure, mais pourtant elle n'osait y croire. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle prit la parole d'une voix teintée de nervosité:

-En quelle date sommes nous professeur?

Le directeur fronça les sourcils mais lui répondit néanmoins qu'aujourd'hui était le 2 septembre 1977. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la porcelaine. Entendre que ses conclusions s'étaient avérées justes n'était pas toujours gratifiant.

-Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979.

Dumbledore resta impassible mais un mouvement de ses sourcils lui fit part de l'étonnement du directeur. Il se triturait la barbe, plongé dans de profondes réflexions.

-Comment...

-Je crois que c'est un objet magique qui m'a envoyé ici, une montre...il y avait une inscription et...

Elle était totalement désespérée et leva un regard emplis de doutes vers son interlocuteur. Il eut un sourire et but une gorgée de thé avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ce qui est fait est fait Miss Granger ne vous en voulez pas. D'où venaient toutes vos blessures?

-Les Mangemorts, c'est la guerre là bas.

Elle ne pensait pas remettre en cause le futur, _son présent en réalité_ en révélant ce fait. Il était de notoriété que les temps était déjà terriblement sombres à l'époque où elle se trouvait.

-Ainsi donc les temps sombres demeurent, murmura t-il.

Elle fut émue de le voir si inquiet pour son époque, comme si la mégalomanie de Voldemort était de sa faute. Cet homme supportait tant déjà. Mue par son instinct elle avança sa main vers lui et recouvrit la main parcheminée de Dumbledore.

-Ayez confiance, les choses s'arrangeront. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans sa propre voix. Elle avait foi en Harry, il réussirait, il était l'Elu.

Dumbledore sembla revenir à des considérations plus basiques et après un regard de gratitude il continua la discussion sur un ton plus léger.

-Quel âge avez vous Miss Granger?

-Dix sept ans professeur, je suis à Gryffondor, ajouta t-elle.

-Bien, bien, peut être pourriez vous joindre aux élèves de cette année, en attendant que l'on trouve une solution à votre ...petit problème.

Elle acquiesça, puis se plaqua une main sur la bouche. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait se trouver avec de nombreuses personnes qu'elle connaissait dans le futur dont un certain groupe plus connu sous le nom de Maraudeurs. Elle expliqua sa prise de conscience à Dumbledore qui lui demanda de rester le plus discrète possible sur sa véritable origine et sur le futur. Il ne fallait surtout pas bouleverser le cours du temps et cela Hermione en était plus que consciente.

Tous les élèves l'ayant vu débarquer dans un état pitoyable, il fut conclu qu'elle s'en tiendrait dans la mesure du possible à la vérité. Ainsi donc elle était une jeune sorcière d'ascendance moldue qui avait auparavant étudié dans une autre école de Sorcellerie. Une attaque de Mangemort avait dévasté sa famille pendant l'été et elle avait trouvé refuge à Poudlard.

Elle était nerveuse quand elle franchit une nouvelle fois les portes de la Grande Salle à la suite de Dumbledore. De nombreux murmures se firent entendre sur son passage mais elle garda la tête haute, le regard fixé sur un point invisible face à elle. Elle comprenait que trop bien ce qu'Harry avait pu ressentir lors de leur cinquième année, quand il était discrédité aux yeux de la société et qu'il était cible de nombreux ragots.

Elle n'entendit pas le discours qu'adressa le Directeur aux autres élèves, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne revint à la réalité que quand Dumbledore posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule, lui indiquant de rejoindre la table des rouge et or. Elle pressa pas, trop consciente des regards qui lui vrillaient le dos. Néanmoins les Gryffondors lui réservèrent un accueil chaleureux et elle en fut soulagée. Elle s'installa sans vraiment faire attention et crut avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle releva la tête pour tomber sur le double de Harry.

Elle porta la main à son coeur sous le choc. La ressemblance entre le père et le fils était incroyable. Les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille, la même carrure. James Potter avait un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait l'air espiègle et charmeur. Ses yeux noisettes étaient encadrés de lunettes rondes à fine monture métallique.

A sa droite se tenait la jeune Lily Evans qu'Hermione reconnu sans peine pour l'avoir vue en photo dans l'album d'Harry. Ils partageaient tous deux des yeux verts en amandes et ceux de Lily brillaient de joie. Une épaisse chevelure rousse encadrait son visage mutin. Elle était très belle, tout en finesse. Ils lui sourirent tous deux et se présentant comme les Préfets de Gryffondor. Elle leur rendit leurs sourires, trop émue pour émettre autre chose que des balbutiements. Sa gorge se serra d'autant plus quand elle constata qu'à se côtés se tenaient aussi les versions jeunes du professeur Lupin et de Sirius Black. Ce dernier était resplendissant de beauté et de charme. Elle songea avec amertume qu'Azkaban avait laissé bien des stigmates sur ce jeune homme. Son ventre se tordit alors qu'elle réalisait le futur funeste qui s'ouvrait à eux. Bientôt la joie et insouciance qu'elle lisait sur leurs visages ne seraient plus.

Comme par automatisme ses yeux se portèrent sur Peter Pettigrow. Le jeune homme était rondouillard et son regard bleu portait à la sympathie. Tout en lui évoquait la joie de vivre et la bonhommie. Il n'était pas difficile de voir pourquoi ce groupe de garçons étaient amis. Ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas c'était la trahison d'une amitié longue de presque dix ans, le passage au côté sombre. Quelle force l'avait attiré vers Voldemort? Elle frémit avant de reprendre possession de ses moyens. Elle sentait sur elle les regards curieux du groupe, et se dit qu'il serait bien de paraître civilisée.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, se présenta t-elle.

C'était pour le moins lamentable, mais au moins elle avait le mérite d'avoir engager la conversation.

-Et bien Hermione, voici Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, énonça la jeune fille tout en désignant ses amis.

Elle leur adressa un pâle sourire.

-J'imagine que tu vas venir dans notre dortoir?

-Oui, je vais suivre les mêmes cours que vous aussi. Peut être pourrais tu me faire visiter Poudlard ?

-Sans problème, tu verras cette école est merveilleuse.

Elle leur fut reconnaissante de ne pas poser de question sur son arrivée d'hier et sur son état. Et pourtant elle était sure que leurs esprits bouillonnaient de curiosité. Elle les suivit le longs des couloirs de l'école tandis qu'ils se rendaient en sortilèges. D'un geste elle vérifia que sa baguette se trouvait bien dans sa manche. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient pris avec Harry et Ron, le fin bâton de bois était fixé à leur poignet, libérable d'un simple mouvement de main, prêt à attaquer et à se défendre.

Elle remarqua avec amusement que James et Lily se tenaient par la main, ainsi donc ils étaient déjà ensembles. Elle eut un sourire, une pensée pour Harry.

-C'est le couple de Poudlard, murmura la voix chaude de Lupin à son oreille, il lui court après depuis longtemps, finit il avec un petit sourire.

-Ils vont très bien ensemble, dit elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

En face d'elle se tenait le Professeur Flitwick, égal à lui même. Ils passèrent l'heure à effectuer divers sortilèges, et elle les réussit tous avec une facilité déconcertante sous les yeux admiratifs du petit professeur. Les cours lui avaient manqué durant leur chasse aux Horcruxes. Dumbledore lui avait procuré des livres et uniformes ainsi que tout ce qui aurait pu lui être nécessaire. Elle avait récupéré les livres pour les cours d'aujourd'hui, le reste ayant été transporté dans son dortoir.

La journée se déroula relativement bien, les chuchotis étaient toujours présents sur son passage mais elle essayait de passer outre. La compagnie de Lily et des Maraudeurs était plaisante et elle était curieuse de découvrir leur jeunesse. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers la Tour des Gryffondors, elle écoutait les discussions de ses camarades et souriait à leurs plaisanteries.

-James ce soir il faut faire la blague que nous avions prévu, dit Sirius avec un air malicieux puis se tournant vers Hermione il ajouta, ton entrée spectaculaire d'hier nous a détourné de nos méfaits.

Une certaine tension sembla tomber sur le petit groupe. Lily posa une main chaude et rassurante sur l'avant bras d'Hermione avant de prendre la parole:

-Il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave n'est ce pas?

Elle les contempla un instant, elle avait confiance en Remus et Sirius pour les avoir connu, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait en faire de même pour les autres et puis il ne servait à rien de cacher ce qui semblait évident.

-Ma famille et moi avons été attaqué par les Mangemorts, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir alors je suis venue ici.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Lily plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur. Les garçons semblèrent tout autant choqués. Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'elle ne leur adresse un petit sourire et qu'ils continuent leur chemin. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune et la jeune fille resta un moment interdite avant de soupirer d'aise. L'endroit était le même, tout aussi chaleureux, elle se sentait chez elle. Elle s'affala sans grâce dans un sofa, épuisée par toutes les révélations de la journée, Lily s'installa près d'elle et les garçons prirent place dans des fauteuils.

-Et ta famille...que sont ils devenus?

-Ils sont morts.

Lily resserra sa main autour de celle d'Hermione. Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de feindre la tristesse, elle avait vu de nombreux mort la veille lors de la bataille. Sa tristesse et sa douleur étaient réelles. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées tandis que se nouveaux amis la regardaient avec compassion.

Ils s'étaient bien doutés qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose de difficile quand ils l'avaient vu ensanglantée la veille. Mais savoir que cela était l'oeuvre de Mangemorts était dérangeant. La terreur qui existait depuis quelques temps prenait plus d'ampleur et de réalité.

La progression de Lord Voldemort s'était faite sans trop qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Et maintenant il faisait régner un climat de terreur dans le monde sorcier. Quelques élèves de leur connaissance avait déjà perdu un membre de leurs familles et de nouveaux faits apparaissaient chaque jours dans la Gazette.

Ils étaient redescendus une heure plus tard pour le diner, celui ci s'était fait dans une ambiance morose. Les garçons avaient ensuite laissés les filles pour préparer leur blague, subissant au passage les remarques mécontentes de Lily. Elle et Hermione était remontées au dortoir où la jeune fille avait rangé ses quelques possessions. Elles avaient fait le devoir demandé par Flitwick et étaient restées au coin du feu, discutant entre elles:

-Tu vas voir, tu vas très vite t'habituer à Poudlard, avait dit Lily enjouée, c'est un endroit magnifique, tout est tellement magique.

Hermione sourit tout en enlevant les peluches sur le tapis d'un geste négligeant.

-Au fait où étudiais tu avant?

-Oh, euh j'étais dans une autre école que Poudlard, elle n'est pas très connue. Mes parents n'ont jamais bien compris le monde de la Magie et avaient peur de m'envoyer ici, mais finalement j'ai bien été obligée d'avoir un enseignement magique.

-Cela devait être une bonne école, tu sembles douée.

Hermione eut la bonne grâce de rougir mais son sourire parlait pour elle.

-J'aime beaucoup étudier. J'ai hâte d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque.

Lily bailla et lui proposa de monter se coucher. Elle accepta et toutes deux s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers.

_La bataille faisait rage, elle cherchait Harry et Ron priant pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Elle fut projetée au sol par un sortilège, elle voyait le Mangemort au dessus d'elle qui riait et elle criait. Il maintint son Doloris, elle hurlait, griffant le sol avec ses ongles, se convulsant de douleur. Il n'existait rien d'autre que son corps en proie au supplice. _

Elle hurlait de douleur et de peur alors qu'une voix essayait de la faire revenir à la réalité. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, effrayée, quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Au dessus d'elle se tenait Lily, visiblement inquiète à en croire l'expression de son visage. Du coin de l'oeil elle remarqua les autres filles du dortoir qui la regardaient curieusement. Elle était désorientée et la douce voix de Lily la ramena à la réalité.

-Tout va bien Hermione, c'était un cauchemar, tout va bien.

Hermione se redressa, entourant de ses bras ses jambes qu'elle avait ramené vers elle. Des larmes s'échappaient encore de ses yeux noisettes. Elle était sur de ressentir encore les vagues de douleur si caractéristiques du sort impardonnable. Et pourtant elles n'étaient que des douleurs fantômes. Elle sentit une sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. Lily s'était assise a bord du lit et avait laissé sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée, je vous ai réveillé.

-Non, t'en fais pas, tout vas bien, ok?

Elle hocha la tête peu rassurée. La peur de se rendormir la tenaillant. Quelle expérience allait elle revivre? Elle n'avait pas prit le temps d'y repenser, les événements s'étaient enchainés trop rapidement, mais il y avait beaucoup de douleur dans son passé récent. La torture de Bellatrix était l'une d'elle et elle ne voulait certainement pas revivre ce qui s'était passé au Manoir. Elle avait mal rien que d'y repenser.

Hermione ne dormi presque pas du reste de la nuit. Elle ne faisait que se retourner dans son lit, se recroquevillant sur elle même dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger. C'est épuisée qu'elle se leva le lendemain. De larges cernes bordaient ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et elle sentait une grande lassitude dans tout son corps.

-Eh bien tu as une tête à faire peur.

La plaisanterie de Sirius tomba à plat puisqu'elle ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Celui ci étouffa un cri lorsque le pied de Lily vint rencontrer douloureusement son tibia. Elle articula muettement quelque chose et il comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

-Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit, s'enquit Remus.

Elle releva la tête vers lui. _Il était tellement touchant, le même qu'elle connaissait._

-Oui je suis désolée, je ne dois pas être de très bonne compagnie.

Elle fit une tentative de sourire qui ne dupa personne et replongea dans sa tasse de thé. Elle fit le reste de la journée un effort pour paraître civilisée envers les garçons. Heureusement Lily était là et celle-ci la soutenait, ayant été témoin de sa nuit.

-Peut être devrais tu aller demander une potion ou quelque chose à Mrs Pomfresh?

-Non, je ...ca ne réglerait le problème que pour un temps. Je ne peux pas passer toute ma vie sous l'emprise de potions.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses qui te tourmentent? Demanda la jeune rousse à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des garçons.

-Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses, soupira doucement Hermione.

Elle ne pensait pas que Lily l'ai entendu, pourtant celle ci fronça les sourcils.

-Ca ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait mais je suis là si tu as envie d'en parler.

-Merci Lily, peut être...un jour.

Cette nuit là Hermione posa un sort de silence sur son lit, ne voulant pas réveiller ses camarades si un autre cauchemar venait hanter son sommeil. Et elle fit bien car elle se réveilla comme la nuit dernière, tremblante et en sueur.

Elle passa le lendemain matin dans un brouillard complet, répondant par monosyllabes aux interrogations de ses nouveaux amis. Ce n'est que quand les cours démarrèrent qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité. C'était le premier cours de Potions et elle eut un instant l'angoisse de se retrouver face au Professeur Snape, quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait effectivement le voir mais en temps qu'élève. Sa curiosité en fut tout éveillée et elle le chercha du regard à peine entrée dans la salle. Il était au premier rang. Elle se plaça dans la rangée d'à côté, remorquant Lily avec elle.

Il était penché sur son livre, semblant annoter à même son livre. Leur sixième année lui revint en mémoire, le livre du Prince et ses sorts inventés. Elle ne distinguait de son profil que son nez et ses longs cheveux noirs tombant devant ses yeux.

-C'était mon meilleur ami, chuchota Lily qui avait suivit le regard d'Hermione.

-Quoi?

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. Elle avisa la jeune rousse en face d'elle, la dévisageant d'une manière peu polie. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de résignation et lui murmura qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le professeur Slughorn apparut, un air jovial sur le visage et son ventre bedonnant en avant. Hermione suivit le cours distraitement mais n'en réalisa pas moins une potion parfaite. Toute son attention était tournée vers la révélation de sa nouvelle camarade et ses yeux revenaient souvent vers Snape. Elle détaillait ce jeune homme qui deviendrait un homme aigrie et partial. Un homme complexe qui était loyal à Dumbledore et à l'Ordre. Elle l'avait comprit quand elle l'avait vu mourir, tué par Nagini. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son professeur, agonisant, se raccrochant aux yeux d'Harry. _Aux yeux d'Harry, aux yeux de Lily._ La révélation la frappa de plein fouet, était il possible que …? Elle attendait maintenant avec impatience sa conversation avec Lily.

Les filles étaient installées sur leurs lits respectifs. Elles avaient laissé les garçons dans la salle commune, préparant sans doute un mauvais coup. Hermione s'entendait assez bien avec le groupe des Maraudeurs mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur quand elle se trouvait en leur présence. Néanmoins elle était contente de découvrir les parents d'Harry ainsi que les versions jeunes de Remus et Sirius. Elle ne pouvait qu'essayer d'établir un comparatif entre son meilleur ami et son père. Harry tenait de lui son impulsivité, à moins que ce ne soit une caractéristique Gryffondor. Toutefois il était plus mature que le petit groupe, mais cela était sans doute dues aux nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé. Elle aussi, se dit elle avec raison devait parfois ressembler à une vieille femme. Harry à la différence de son père n'était pas conscient de son charme ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable. C'était dans cette modestie et sa bonté qu'elle retrouvait Lily, et dans ses yeux bien sur.

Hermione contemplait Lily, attendant que celle ci veuille commencer son récit. Il était plus facile de se confier quand l'interlocuteur ne pressait pas l'autre de question. C'est pourquoi son regard était porté sur un point invisible derrière Lily. Elle entendit une grande inspiration, signe que sa nouvelle amis prenait son courage à deux mains.

-Severus et moi étions voisins et c'est lui qui m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-Alors nous sommes devenus amis, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, elle semblait replonger dans d'heureux souvenirs tandis qu'elle parlait, mais quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, il a été envoyé à Serpentard et moi Gryffondor. Pourtant nous avons continué à être amis. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai longtemps été fâchée contre James et les autres. Ils prenaient Severus pour leur souffre douleur...

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent à cette information. Elle savait par Harry que les relations entre le groupe et l'homme étaient tendues, et elle avait pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises au sein de l'Ordre. Mais en savoir la cause exacte était différent. Elle sentit une colère sourde enfler en elle, une colère contre la cruauté dont pouvait parfois faire preuve des enfants. Elle même en avait vécu, toujours mise à part des autres, trop intellectuelle, plongée dans ses livres...s'il n'y avait pas eu ce troll en première année elle n'aurait sans doute jamais été amie avec Harry et Ron. Mais cette méchanceté d'enfant avait continué et le professeur Snape n'avait apparemment pas passé une bonne scolarité. Elle immergea de ses pensées alors que Lily continuait son récit.

-Je le défendais souvent mais une fois, en cinquième année j'ai pris sa défense une fois de trop. Depuis quelques temps nous nous disputions, il...il est attiré par la Magie Noire et je n'aime pas ses amis...trop sombres...trop...

-Mangemorts, proposa Hermione sachant qu'elle était dans le vrai.

Lily hocha la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle paraissait partagée entre l'envie de se confier et celle de ne pas blesser Hermione en lui rappelant ses récents mauvais souvenirs. Mais celle ci ne s'en formalisa pas et d'un geste l'invita à poursuivre.

-Il m'a traité de Sang de Bourbe. Elle baissa la tête. Visiblement l'insulte lui pesait encore. Il s'est excusé ensuite mais...je crois que quelque chose s'est brisé à ce moment. Et puis je suis sortie avec James. Cela a achevé de nous séparer.

-Et tu le regrettes ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione avait vu toute la gamme d'émotions qui s'était jouée sur le visage de Lily. Elle n'osait imaginer si son amitié avec les garçons était mise à mal par une insulte. Et la réponse de Lily s'était clairement lue dans son regard quand elle avait relevé la tête vers elle.

-J'ai deux meilleurs amis moi aussi, je te comprend.

C'était la première fois qu'elle racontait des bribes de sa vie. Elle avait jusque là eut peur de faire une erreur, révéler quelque chose qui appartenait au futur. Mais à ce moment elle sentait que Lily avait besoin de sincérité, et même si celle la n'était pas complète, elle avait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour réconforter Lily. Et puis elle s'était rendue compte que cela lui avait fait du bien. Il y avait tellement de choses qui occupaient son esprit.

Elles avaient passé une longue partie de la soirée à se raconter leurs vies, Hermione triant les informations qu'elles pouvaient transmettre. Cela ne l'empêcha de faire un nouveau cauchemar, et elle se réveilla encore une fois sous le regard inquiet de Lily, elle avait oublié de jeter un sort de silence. Constatant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle enfila une veste avant de descendre dans la salle commune, emportant un livre au passage.

Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore, créant une lumière diffuse dans la pièce chaleureuse. Elle s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil et commença sa lecture. Elle en était à un passage particulièrement intéressant sur les sorts défensifs de haut niveau lorsque le tableau de La Grosse Dame pivota. Instinctivement elle se retourna et brandie sa baguette face à quatre visages stupéfaits.

-Her...Hermione, pourrais tu baisser ta baguette ? Demanda James.

-Désolée, c'était un réflexe. Elle leur adressa un sourire contrit.

-Mais enfin sur qui croyais tu tomber?

Elle ne répondit pas, la réponse sembla évidente. Ils auraient pu être un ennemi potentiel. La menace plana un instant au dessus d'eux dans un silence inconfortable. Hermione retourna s'asseoir, ramenant ses jambes sous elle.

-Vous ne devriez pas sortir ainsi.

-Allons c'est Poudlard, on ne risque rien. Déclara Sirius.

Hermione réprima une remarque acide. Si seulement il savait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les élèves pouvait ignorer ainsi ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur. Ce n'était que les prémices de l'horreur. Bientôt viendraient des temps plus que sombres.

Les garçons la regardaient alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs. Ils se doutaient bien qu'elle n'avait pas une vie des plus heureuse, son regard parfois se perdait dans les méandres de la douleur, les ombres de son passé. Elle paraissait si forte et si faible à la fois. Ils se souvenaient tous de son arrivée catastrophique, et bien que ce sujet soit tabou, il n'en éveillait pas moins les curiosités. Par Merlin, cette fille avait semble t-il échappé aux Mangemorts. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur son compte dans Poudlard.

Remus plus observateur que les autres avait vu ses mains trembler, effet secondaire du Doloris, il l'avait lu dans un livre. Quand il avait vu cette main fine grelottante en saisissant un simple couvert, il avait eu un frisson en pensant à la dose de sort qu'elle avait du recevoir. Et l'instant d'après elle avait tourné un visage souriant vers lui, un sourire sincère et plein de joie. Et Remus en avait été dérouté. Il savait que les autres se posaient des questions sur Hermione, mais il rechignait à participer à cette quête du savoir. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne valait pas mieux mettre le nez dans cette histoire. Il y avait autour de la jeune fille une telle aura de mystère et un certain trouble. Des cadavres dans le placard.

Lily lui avait dit qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Qu'elle avait crié si fort, que la Préfète s'était demandé un instant si cela était un rêve ou la réalité. Elle lui avait dit combien Hermione avait eu l'air de souffrir, et quand elle l'avait réveillé elle avait eu peur de ce qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de sa nouvelle amie. Par la suite elle l'avait plus ou moins veillé et c'est quand elle l'avait vu se tordant dans ses draps et hurlant silencieusement qu'elle avait compris : un sort de silence pour ne pas perturber les autres, pour cacher l'horreur et l'angoisse.

Oui, bien des mystères entouraient Hermione Granger.


	2. une main tendue

**Chapitre 2 Une main tendue**

Suite à l'histoire de Lily, Hermione constata que son regard revenait souvent sur Snape. Elle devait avouer qu'il excellait en Potions mais apparemment aussi en Sortilèges et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se reconnaissait un peu dans ce jeune homme taciturne et solitaire. Il était bien dommage que Lily et lui soient en froid, elle était sur que l'influence de la Gryffondor avait et aurait été plus que bénéfique sur le Serpentard. Pourrait elle les réconcilier? Mais avait elle le droit d'intervenir dans cette histoire? _Il arrive des choses horribles aux sorciers qui jouent avec le temps._ Oui mais voilà, elle n'était pas ici de son plein gré et sa présence devait déjà avoir modifier bien des choses. Peut être pourrait elle empêcher Peter de se tourner vers les Ténèbres, la mort des Potter. Peut être pourrait elle mettre fin au règne de Voldemort avant qu'il n'est trop assis sa puissance? C'est sur ces pensées pour le moins compliquées qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc de Poudlard.

L'automne ne semblait pas se presser d'arriver et cette fin du mois de septembre était relativement douce. De nombreux élèves avaient comme elle décidé de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil.

Elle se surprenait parfois à vivre une vie normale, comme si elle n'était pas une voyageuse hors de son époque. A certains moments cette vie paisible la grisait, elle se sentait en sécurité dans Poudlard et puis la réalité lui revenait de plein fouet.

Elle cherchait un endroit calme pour réviser tranquillement lorsque trois silhouettes attirèrent son attention. Elles étaient en périphérie des autres, il fallait tourner le regard vers elles pour les voir. Elle s'approcha suspicieuse et fit bien car elle découvrit James et Sirius face à Snape. Celui ci semblait dans une position de faiblesse, seul contre deux. Elle se rapprocha encore, silencieuse et discrète. Quand James lança le premier sort et qu'il atteint Snape, elle sentit une nette colère enfler en elle. Elle put voir nettement une écorchure apparaître sur le visage du Serpentard, le long se sa pommette.

-Expelliarmus!

Les baguettes de trois garçons sautèrent pour atterrir dans les mains de la jeune fille. Ils se retournèrent vers elle, James et Sirius stupéfaits et Snape visiblement en colère. Faisant fi de leurs réactions elle se plaça devant eux, son regard menaçant :

-Mais qu'est ce vous faites? Vociféra t-elle envers les deux assaillants.

-Euh...Euh...bien...

Ils se tenaient devant elle, visiblement gênés, néanmoins Sirius prononça la phrase de trop:

-Enfin Hermione ce n'est que Servilus. C'est un Serpentard.

-Et cela vous donne le droit d'agir ainsi ? Sa voix était basse et pourtant chaque mot claquait férocement.

Elle ne supportait pas de les voir jouant à ridiculiser Snape. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. C'était – il deviendrait – un homme courageux. Il s'était sacrifié, s'était fait détesté de tous, dans l'unique but de protéger Harry, Ron et elle durant leurs frasques. Il était mort par amour pour Lily de la plus horrible des façons.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a plus grave que votre petite guerre?

Cette question s'adressait aux trois garçons. Si James et Sirius se contentèrent de maugréer dans leurs barbes, pas un mot ne franchit les lèvres de Snape. Les deux Marudeurs lancèrent des regards flamboyants à Severus. Sirius sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais il se retint au dernier moment et se laissa entrainer par James. Elle les regarda partir en soupirant, et se rendit compte que Snape était encore là.

Sa joue saignait et il avait l'air plus qu'en colère contre elle.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, cracha t-il en direction d'Hermione.

-Oh mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi...

L'attitude de Snape l'exaspérait, il était tellement renfermé sur lui, heureusement elle avait pratiqué ses sarcasmes et moqueries pendant sept ans, il ne lui faisait plus peur maintenant.

Il arracha sa baguette des mains d'Hermione avant de tourner les talons. Elle se serait presque attendu à voir ses capes tourbillonnantes et fut déçue quand ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle retint un sourire ironique avant d'attraper brusquement le bras du jeune homme.

-Attend, tu saignes, dit elle tout en raffermissant sa prise, que diraient les Serpentards si tu revenais blessé par des Gryffondors.

Elle vit qu'elle avait visé juste quand elle sentit le tressaillement de son interlocuteur. Elle profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour poser délicatement le bout de sa baguette sur la blessure et murmurer le sort de guérison. Il porta sa main à sa joue, un peu étonné qu'elle l'ai aidé sans doute. Elle pencha la tête tout en l'observant.

-Tu devrais peut être y appliquer un peu d'essence de Murlap pour être sur qu'il n'y ai pas de cicatrice.

-Tu sembles bien t'y connaître, il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Cette fille était décidément étrange.

-Oh j'ai déjà réparé pire, ce n'est pas un peu de sang qui m'arrête...

Elle plongea dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant le jour où Ron s'était désartibulé. Elle revint brutalement à la réalité quand il récupéra le bras qu'elle tenait encore dans un mouvement sec.

-Oui on a vu ça il a quelques jours.

Elle mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il lui parlait de la fameuse nuit où elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Puis elle s'étonna du tour que prenait la conversation quand il lui demanda – d'une voix dont il ne pouvait dissimuler la curiosité – comment cela lui était arrivé. Il était extraordinaire que tous aient en tête la même question. Poudlard qui d'habitude bruissait de rumeurs semblait faire silence radio en ce qui la concernait. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut être en remercier Dumbledore.

-Les Mangemorts répondit elle d'une voix neutre.

Elle fit face au silence choqué de son futur professeur de Potion.

-Mais...pourquoi? Souffla t-il.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, elle savait qu'il fallait s'en tenir à la version officielle, et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Seulement elle avait apparemment ébranlé les bases en lesquelles il croyait. Elle eut vaguement la sensation de remettre en cause le futur si la conversation continuait...mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si c'était lui en particulier qui posait la question.

-Parce que je suis une Sang de Bourbe.

-Ne dis pas ça ! S'offusqua t-il.

Avait-elle touché la corde sensible ?

-Mais c'est la vérité non?

L'insulte la gênait toujours mais elle l'avait tellement entendu dans la bouche de Malefoy qu'elle pouvait passer outre. Et puis elle sentait que quelque chose était en train de se passer chez Snape.

-C'est comme ca que vous appelez les nés moldus entre Serpentards au sang pur.

-Je ne suis pas un sang pur! Répliqua t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Il fit un pas en arrière et elle du se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas répondre qu'elle savait bien des choses sur lui, et que cela en faisait partie.

Elle décida que la conversation avait déjà bien avancé, il avait maintenant matière à réfléchir. Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Il n'y avait pas encore cette froideur dans les yeux onyx de Snape, il ne s'était pas encore totalement retranché des autres.

-Bon alors à plus tard...

-Severus Snape, compléta t-il.

-A plus tard Severus, en cours de Potions.

Elle lui adressa une ébauche de sourire avant de tourner les talons. Ce n'est que quand elle fut assez loin qu'elle se permit de reprendre son souffle. Il lui semblait qu'elle venait de courir un marathon. La tête lui tourna un instant quand elle constata qu'elle venait d'une manière ou d'une autre de remettre en cause le futur. Elle était sur que cette discussion ferait réfléchir le Serpentard. Il était trop intelligent pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait insinué dans ses paroles. Devait elle en parler à Dumbledore ? Pouvait elle suivre son instinct ? Harry faisait tout le temps ce que lui dictaient ses tripes, et cela avait un jour valu la mort de Sirius. Allait elle devoir supporter cette culpabilité en voulant sauver Snape des Ténèbres.

Lui et Pettigrow étaient les éléments par qui tout était arrivé. Était il bon de remettre en cause les faits ?

Une autre épreuve l'attendait quand elle franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Les Maraudeurs, James et Sirius en tête l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elle espérait que Lily arrive et qu'elle et Remus l'aident à canaliser les deux autres. Elle n'était pas sur de ne pas se mettre en colère contre eux, et une envie fugace de leur faire goûter les sorts de son crû la prit. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, espérant que cela l'aiderait à se calmer.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'intervenir ! On allait rien lui faire à Servilus !

-Oh c'est sur qu'il n'était pas blessé quand je suis arrivée n'est ce pas ? Siffla t-elle.

-Il était blessé ? Mais enfin les garçons quand allez vous donc le laisser tranquille ? Intervint Remus.

Elle le remercia d'un regard tandis que les deux autres baissaient des têtes coupables. Sirius se reprit néanmoins rapidement et continua sa diatribe:

-Tu sais Hermione, c'est un Mangemort ! Asséna t-il. Il me semble que tu as expérimenté leu...

La gifle partie aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était levée de son fauteuil. James, Remus et Peter s'étaient reculé d'un pas par précaution tandis que Sirius la regardait ébahie, une main sur sa joue.

-Je crois que je peux juger toute seule à qui parler. Severus n'est pas un Mangemort, il n'y en a aucun dans cette école ! _Du moins pas encore_, pensa t-elle amèrement. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu...tu ne t'ai pas fait torturé par les Mangemorts n'est ce pas Sirius ? Tu ne te bats pas contre eux depuis des années, non ?

Le volume de sa voix augmentait de manière exponentielle, mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait les faire réagir. Qu'ils grandissent un peu. Remus avait blêmi en comprenant l'implication des paroles d'Hermione et elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il y en avait au moins un d'intelligent dans le groupe.

-Je croyais que vous les Gryffondors étaient amicaux et ouverts d'esprit mais tu pratiques la même ségrégation que les Mangemorts envers les Sang de Bourbes; sauf que toi tu dénigres les Serpentards. Quelle belle mentalité Sirius...je ne vous pensais pas comme ca !

Dire qu'elle était déçue de l'attitude des Maraudeurs était un euphémisme. Elle ne comprenait pas leur comportement puéril. Il y avait tant de choses plus graves, la guerre était proche, quasiment aux portes de l'école. Et eux, ils continuaient de vivre comme des rois, se pavanant et faisant des farces. Le fait est qu'elle combattait le mal depuis ses onzes ans. Elle et Ron s'étaient fait la promesse d'épauler Harry quoi qu'il advienne. Ils avaient tenu leur engagement au fil des années, faisant face à la montée en puissance des Ténèbres. Cette résolution avait trouvé son apogée quand ils s'étaient lancés dans la chasse aux Horcuxes. Avait elle seulement prit le temps de vivre son adolescence ? Harry, Ron et elle n'avaient ils pas grandi trop vite ?

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un profond soupir. Elle resta de longues minutes à contempler le plafond, sa vie d'avant lui manquait. Ils avaient subi tellement d'épreuve, mais cela faisait partie d'elle. Leur trio était plus fort que tout. Comme elle aurait voulu qu' Harry et Ron soient là à cet instant. Ils auraient su quoi faire.

La porte grinça, dévoilant une Lily avec un timide sourire sur le visage.

-Remus et James m'ont raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Sirius est trop choqué pour émettre un quelconque son, ajouta t-elle dans un petit rire.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione, posant au passage son sac sur son propre lit.

-Merci d'avoir défendu Severus.

-Oh tu sais je voulais surtout éviter à James et Sirius une défaite cuisante...il est tout à fait apte à se battre tout seul.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Elle s'assit en tailleur aux pieds d'Hermione qui se redressa. La jeune rousse paraissait songeuse et Hermione devinait assez bien ce qui pouvait occuper ses pensées.

-Tu sais il a l'air de s'en vouloir.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer à quoi elle faisait référence. Lily releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Vous en avez parlé ?

-Non, mais il a réagi quand j'ai prononcé le mot Sang de Bourbe. Je ne pense pas qu'il partage déjà toutes les idées de suprématie du sang que s'échangent les Serpentards.

Elle résuma donc son échange avec Severus.

-Tout n'est pas perdu. Vous pourriez redevenir amis.

-James m'en voudrait.

-Il devrait comprendre. Il serait temps que leurs disputes idiotes cessent.

Elles restèrent plongées dans un silence méditatif jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs se rappellent à elle. Hermione ne voulait pas se retrouver confronter à nouveau aux Maraudeurs. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer encore une fois avec eux. Elle aurait aimé qu'ils grandissent un peu.

L'influence de Remus avait apparemment porté ses fruits car quand elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et qu'elles s'approchèrent de la table, Sirius se racla bruyamment la gorge :

-Hermione, attend, je ….je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi, avoua James. Tu as raison, nous sommes parfois un peu idiot.

-Un peu ? Demanda t-elle dans un sourire ironique.

-Bon d'accord, beaucoup, bougonna t-il.

Elle fit un sourire éloquent à Lily avant de prendre place.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula normalement bien qu'Hermione sente parfois le regard pesant de Remus sur elle. Le loup garou était trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Elle avait dit des choses sous le coup de la colère qu'elle aurait du taire. La jeune fille ne voulait pas attiser la curiosité plus que nécessaire. Elle savait bien que Lily et Remus discutaient d'elle parfois. La jeune fille était en effet assez proche d'elle pour voir qu'elle cachait plus de choses qu'elle n'en montrait et Remus avait un sens de l'observation trop aiguisé et savait bien ce que cacher un secret voulait dire. Elle avait donc prit le partit de se faire le plus discrète possible.

Son esprit travaillait aussi à plein régime. Elle avait conscience d'avoir modifié quelque chose après sa conversation avec Severus ; et si elle avait suivi son instinct en premier lieu, elle se demandait de plus en plus si cela avait été la chose à faire.

Elle attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis de la classe et fit signe à Lily de ne pas l'attendre. Elle s'approcha du bureau du professeur McGonagall et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Miss Granger ?

-J'aurais aimé voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils. A part Dumbledore personne n'était au courant de son voyage temporel, et il était rare que les élèves sollicitent un rendez vous avec le directeur. Hermione se serait presque crue en première année, tremblant sous le regard de la sévère professeur de Métamorphose.

-Vous avez un problème ? Vous savez je suis votre Directrice vous pouvez m'en parler avant d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui, seulement je ne peux en parler qu'à lui.

Elle était gênée, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle fit une nouvelle fois face au regard acier de son professeur.

-Bien Miss Granger, je lui en ferai part.

-Merci.

Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, en effet le lendemain matin, une chouette fauve se posa devant elle. Elle lui donna un morceau de bacon après s'être emparer du parchemin attaché à sa patte.

_Miss Granger, que diriez vous de goûter à une succulente tarte à la pêche, ce soir vers 17h ?_

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore lui adressa un petit signe de tête qu'elle lui rendit.

Plus la journée passait et plus Hermione sentait une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre. Comment allait réagir Dumbledore face au plan qui se formait petit à petit dans sa tête ?

Elle se dirigeait d'un pas incertain vers la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Elle avait réussi à échapper à Lily en prétextant une envie de se retrouver seule.

-Tarte à la pêche, murmura t-elle.

Elle se laissa guider par l'escalier, tordant ses mains nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des entretiens avec Dumbledore. C'était Harry qui s'était le plus souvent retrouvé en compagnie du vieux sorcier.

Il l'attendait derrière son bureau. Il fit apparaître des tasses de thé et deux parts de tarte à la pêche.

-Chose promise, chose due.

Il lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil. Ils burent silencieusement quelques gorgées. Cette scène n'était pas sans rappeler à Hermione sa première entrevue avec Dumbledore.

-Goûtez donc la tarte Miss Granger, c'est la spécialité de Polly.

-Polly ?

-Une charmante elfe de maison employée à Poudlard. Je dois avouer que ses tartes sont mon pêché mignon. Mais vous n'êtes pas venue pour discuter pâtisserie n'est ce pas?

-En effet.

Elle reposa sa tasse et fixa le Directeur.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici sans modifier ce que je sais.

Albus Dumbledore la fixa, croisant ses doigts sur sa longue barbe argentée. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir l'éclat dans ses yeux. Elle avait peur. Peur de changer le futur, peur de ce qui allait se passer si elle ne le faisait pas.

-Les conséquences pourraient être graves Miss Granger.

-Je le sais. J'y ai réfléchi, mais je pourrais éviter tellement de douleur...tellement de souffrance.

-Quitte à vous perdre Miss Granger ?

Elle acquiesça. La jeune fille avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre de sa décision. Mais les bénéfices étaient tels qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne rien tenter.

-Je suis en sursis, je vais naitre dans deux ans puis j'entrerai à Poudlard à onze ans. Je ne pourrais pas éviter ma version enfant. Je serais obligée d'y être confrontée, sauf si j'arrive à rentrer à mon époque mais je pense que cela est plutôt mal partit. Alors si je peux faire quelque chose...sa voix se tue dans un murmure, un sanglot étouffé.

Elle avait la certitude à cet instant qu'elle prenait la bonne décision mais elle avait tellement peur aussi. Elle essuya du revers de la main les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Dumbledore la considérait gravement. Le thé était froid maintenant, il aurait sans doute un arrière goût amer.


	3. Bataille et décision

**Chapitre 3 Bataille et décision**

Des volutes de fumée blanchâtres s'élevaient au dessus des chaudrons, tourbillonnant vers le plafond du cachot. Les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur potion, elle était particulièrement difficile et nécessitait une grande attention. Hermione ajouta les oreilles de chauves souris et releva la tête. Elle devait maintenant attendre dix minutes avant de tourner trois fois le breuvage dans le sens anti horaire.

Severus Snape se tenait deux rangées plus loin et en était visiblement au même point dans la préparation puisque la jeune fille le vit se détendre. C'était un mouvement presque imperceptible des épaules, un relâchement de la tension dans ses muscles. Il s'appuya contre la table puis se saisit de sa plume. Elle le vit jeter un coup d'oeil au professeur puis sa main vint s'apposer sur son livre de potion. Il annotait les pages de sa fine écriture. Hermione avait rarement vu tant d'intelligence à l'oeuvre. Elle avait quelque peu de mauvaise volonté à l'admettre mais Snape était vraiment brillant. Tous deux bataillaient ferme en cours pour engranger les plus de points possible et avoir de bonnes notes. Et si elle avait quelques avantages en Sortilège, il la dominait en Potions. Après tout i_c'était son professeur_. /i

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis l'épisode du parc mais elle sentait parfois ses regards quand ils avaient cours commun. Une ou deux fois elle avait eu l'impression qu'il voulait engager la conversation mais il s'était retenu. La présence quasi permanente des Maraudeurs à ses côtés y était peut être pour quelque chose.

Depuis sa dispute avec Sirius, elle avait fait en sorte de se fondre dans le paysage. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas rattraper ses paroles alors elle essayait de les faire oublier. Il n'y avait en fait qu'avec Lily qu'elle se sentait un tant soit peu elle même. Il faut dire que la jeune fille était l'unique témoin de ses nuits agitées et qu'il lui arrivait – dans les limites du possible – de se confier à elle.

Elle attrapa vivement sa spatule pour remuer la potion, celle ci prit une délicate teinte violette et Hermione se sentit satisfaite. La fin du cours approchait, il lui restait donc à mettre la potion en fiole et à l'apporter au professeur. En passant près de la table, elle constata que Snape avait aussi fini. Il y avait une légère nuance, presque invisible entre les deux potions, et Hermione sut qu'encore une fois il avait été plus fort qu'elle. Son visage remonta du chaudron à son propriétaire et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle tenta un timide sourire, qu'à son plus grand étonnement il rendit. Bon cela ressemblait plus à un rictus, mais il y avait quelque chose. Leur conversation avait apparemment porté ses fruits.

Elle fit en sorte de prendre le plus de temps possible pour sortir de la salle et ralentit le pas une fois dans le couloir.

-Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule dans le domaine des Serpentards.

La voix était froide, légèrement moqueuse mais dénuée de méchanceté. Elle se tourna face à son futur professeur.

-Et tu ne devrais pas parler à une Gryffondor aussi gentiment. Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un sourire narquois.

Ils firent quelques pas ensemble avant qu'Hermione ne reprit la parole :

-Lily m'a demandé de tes nouvelles après la dernière fois.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et elle du se retourner pour l'attendre. Son visage était pâle, il la fixait, ses orbes noires agrandies par la surprise.

-Quoi ?

-C'est vraiment dommage que vous ne vous parliez plus non ?

Il la rattrapa avant de l'entrainer de nouveau le long des couloirs.

-Je...je l'ai insulté, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

-Je crois que tu lui manques en fait.

Elle le laissa un instant digérer l'information. Il n'était pas venu pour lui parler de Lily mais l'occasion avait été trop tentante.

-En fait...la voix de Severus se fit hésitante.

Elle devina qu'en dehors de Lily il n'avait pas eu de vrais amis. Elle le voyait souvent seul et parfois Avery et Rosier se joignaient à lui. Ces deux là seraient marqués dès la fin de l'année elle en était sur. Et Severus aurait du faire partie du lot, mais maintenant elle pouvait éviter cela. Elle remettrait Severus Snape sur le bon chemin. Il avait eu assez d'une vie de remord, peut être pourrait il être heureux dans le futur. Un futur qu'elle allait s'employer à créer.

-Je...eh bien...merci d'avoir soigné ma joue...même si je t'avais rien demandé.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux, et si les paroles n'étaient pas teintées de réelles reconnaissance, au moins il en avait fait l'effort. Oui, tout n'était pas perdu.

Le jour s'assombrissait, le vent sifflait et les feuilles volaient parant le parc de Poudlard de couleurs rougeoyantes. Le froid s'insinuait déjà à travers les pierres, rendant le château un peu plus humide. Hermione leva la tête vers le plafond enchanté, il était gris, tirant sur le noir. Lily lui fit signe et elle prit place à ses côtés.

-Hermione, la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour le prochain week end! S'exclama joyeusement Lily.

-Et tu vas y aller ? Demanda t-elle en se servant une tranche de roast-beef.

-Oui, d'ailleurs on pourrait y aller ensemble...

-Si tu veux. Mais tu n'y vas pas avec James ?

-Il a prévu de faire quelques courses avec les autres...une histoire de blagues à préparer, ajouta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La semaine passa tranquillement, Hermione dormait mieux, ses cauchemars se faisant moins présents. Elle commençait aussi sérieusement à envisager ce qu'elle voulait faire. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle avait une idée elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque. Elle faisait plusieurs recherches. Elle essayait aussi de profiter pleinement des cours de septième année, l'ambiance de Poudlard lui avait manqué durant sa chasse aux Horcruxes avec Ron et Harry.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit une moue, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle arriverait à dompter la crinière qui lui servait de chevelure. Elle attrapa son écharpe et sa cape avant de rejoindre Lily. Celle ci était entourée des Maraudeurs et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils prirent le chemin pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. De nombreux étudiants étaient de la partie et elle eut un instant de tendresse en regardant ceux de troisième année. Leur excitation était palpable et les sourires ne trompaient pas. Elle songea avec nostalgie à ses premières sorties dans le village sorcier. Harry une fois les avait rejoint, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, elle avait été furieuse ce jour là. A cette époque elle avait encore de nombreuses réticences à enfreindre le règlement. Mais force était de constater qu'entourée par Harry et Ron ces bonnes résolutions s'étaient vite envolées. Ils avaient à eux trois violé tellement de règlements de l'école qu'ils devaient bien figurer dans un registre de record.

Le village était le même que celui qu'elle connaissait et elle le retrouva avec joie. Elle se laissa entrainer par Lily vers un magasin de livres et laissa les Maraudeurs à leur conspiration. La librairie était comme elle les aimait, débordante de livres en tout genre et sentant bon le papier d'édition. Le vendeur les accueillit poliment et les laissa vagabonder dans les rayonnages. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur les bordures de cuir des livres jusqu'à ce qu'un titre en particulier l'attire. Elle s'empara du livre et le retourna. La couverture de cuir rouge était quelque peu usée, elle passa ses doigts sur le titre doré : i_Le temps et ses dangers,_/ide Felicity Humphrey. Lily était apparemment plongée dans un traité de sortilège, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps à tendre l'argent nécessaire au vendeur.

Elles continuèrent leurs emplettes, prenant le temps de flâner dans les rues du village. Il y avait de nombreux étudiants mais aussi des sorciers, habitants de Pré-au-Lard ou simples visiteurs. Le froid se faisant de plus en plus présent elles s'engouffrèrent aux Trois Balais. Une Mrs Rosemerta de vingt ans plus jeune vint leur apporter deux bières au beurre. Elles sirotèrent tranquillement leurs boissons, profitant de la chaleur du lieu et de l'ambiance amicale.

Et l'Enfer se déchaina.

Il y eut d'abord les cris. Alertées les filles se regardèrent avant de se précipiter dehors. De nombreux sorciers et élèves de Poudlard criaient et couraient dans tous les sens, tentant visiblement de fuir quelque chose. Hermione franchit tant bien que mal la foule pour découvrir une rangée de silhouettes encapuchonnées. Les visages des assaillants étaient couverts par des masques blancs, sortent de seconde peau grimaçantes. Les sorts fusaient des baguettes tendue face à elle. Hermione frissonna. C'était là, la première attaque en masse des Mangemorts. Et ils avaient choisi un endroit stratégique, le village aux portes de Poudlard, comme pour montrer que Voldemort n'avait peur de rien.

Hermione distinguait les quelques professeurs encadrant la sortie qui s'élançaient, essayant de protéger les élèves. Sa baguette déjà sortie, elle commença elle même à lancer quelques sorts. Elle sentit la présence tétanisée de Lily à ses côtés. Elle la bouscula sans ménagement pour la pousser contre un mur.

-Lily ! Regarde moi !

La jeune fille ne réagissait pas. Hermione la gifla et enfin elle sortit de sa torpeur muette.

-Tu sais transplaner ?

La rousse hocha la tête, plus pâle que la mort et Hermione sentit les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

-Va jusqu'à la zone de transplanage de Poudlard, essaye de ramener des élèves avec toi, les plus jeunes, il faut les protéger. Préviens Dumbledore Lily !

-Mais ...James et les autres ?

-T'en fais pas je m'en charge!

Et en effet, il fallait qu'elle les trouve. Ils ne devaient pas mourir aujourd'hui. Elle était certaine que cette attaque n'avait pas eu lieu dans le passé. La tête lui tourna un instant. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eut l'impression d'avoir changé tant de choses. Mais le plus important pour le moment était de protéger Lily et les Maraudeurs. Elle poussa son amie et la vit s'enfuir à pleine jambes. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers le combat priant pour que Dumbledore arrive vite.

Elle envoyait des sorts rapidement, essayant de cibler les Mangemorts à sa portée, du regard elle cherchait frénétiquement ses amis quand enfin une silhouette attira son attention. Bellatrix se tenait au dessus de la silhouette recroquevillée de Remus. Le visage découvert, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha vivement. Le garçon se tenait le bras en criant.

Il n'y eut plus qu'elle. Bellatrix était toujours aussi impressionnante malgré son jeune âge. Ses cheveux noirs formaient une auréole entourant un visage aux traits caractéristiques des Black. Les paupières tombantes sur des yeux rieurs et enflammés. Un sourire étrange sur son visage pâle. Ses traits n'étaient pas encore durcis et émaciés par Azkaban, mais tout dans son attitude dénotait déjà d'une certaine jouissance à faire le mal.

Des souvenirs d'un autre temps assaillirent Hermione, ses cauchemars lui revinrent de plein fouet. L'image d'une Bellatrix aux sourire carnassier se superposa à celle d'aujourd'hui. C'était comme si toutes les douleurs infligées par la sorcière refaisait surface, brûlant son corps et son âme. Elle resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette.

-Difindo !

Le sort toucha Bellatrix avant qu'elle n'ait pu ériger un bouclier. Elle fut projeté à terre et Hermione profita ce laps de temps pour se précipiter sur Remus. Il haletait et ses trait étaient contractés par la douleur. Il se tenait le bras gauche et n'avait visiblement plus de baguette. Elle avisa le morceau de bois un peu plus loin et reporta son attention sur le lycanthrope.

-Tu peux bouger ?

La question était pressante, la voix d'Hermione trahissant son émotion. Il lui fit signe que non. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Bellatrix qui se relevait, hurlant sa rage contre Hermione. Une belle entaille ornait sa joue, créant un contraste parfait entre le sang presque sombre et sa peau blanche. La Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur Remus et le pétrifia, ses yeux mordorés s'agrandirent de surprise. Alors qu'Hermione le repoussait déjà contre une bâtisse. Il semblait mort, reposant ainsi sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés et l'air hagard. Mieux valait qu'on le croit dans cet état plutôt qu'on s'en prenne de nouveau à lui, il ne pouvait pas se défendre et elle s'apprêtait à se battre contre Bellatrix, elle ne pouvait faire mieux. Elle était néanmoins consciente qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle et qu'il fallait faire en sorte que des sorts perdus ne l'atteignent pas.

Elle conjura un bouclier quand elle vit le premier sort de Bellatrix fondre sur elle et riposta aussitôt. Le duel démarra et la sorcière semblait prendre plaisir à jouer avec son adversaire. Hermione suait sang et eau, essayant d'éviter au maximum les sorts mais ne pouvant tous les éviter. Une large plaie vint se créer et elle cria en portant la main à son flanc.

-REMUS NON!

C'était la voix de James se précipitant sur son ami. Elle se retournant vers lui et pointa sa baguette dans leur direction en lançant un bouclier sur eux. Un globe vert transparent vint les entourer, les protégeant des sorts. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait offert son dos à l'ennemi et ce n'est que quand elle vit les yeux horrifiés de James qu'elle comprit. Elle s'écroula un instant plus tard, en proie au Doloris de Bellatrix.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le passé et le présent tourbillonnaient dans un étrange ballet. Tout son corps la brûlait, en proie à mille supplices. Ses ongles vinrent griffer convulsivement la terre avant qu'enfin la douleur cesse. Un instant elle se crut dans le Manoir Malefoy, elle put presque revoir Greyback se léchant les babines d'avance en la regardant souffrir et Bellatrix qui voulait la faire parler. Au loin il y avait Ron qui l'appelait désespérément. Et elle s'accrochait à cette voix, seule signe lui rappelant pourquoi elle se battait, seule attache avec une réalité qui n'était pas faite que de souffrance.

Et pourtant elle était couchée sur le sol gelé de Pré-au-Lard. Sa respiration était sifflante et chaque geste lui coûtait en énergie.

-C'est tout...ce que...tu peux faire, haleta t-elle en direction de la Mangemort. J'ai connu bien pire.

Et c'était vrai, il n'y avait pas encore dans le sort de Bellatrix l'aisance de la pratique. Il n'y avait pas encore cette folie meurtrière, seulement une haine farouche et un sens extrême du masochisme.

-Ton Maitre sait il que vous êtes là ou avez vous simplement décidé de prendre du bon temps?

Elle entendit un halètement derrière elle et une inspiration horrifiée. James et Sirius.

Bellatrix fit un pas en arrière, un instant décontenancée et Hermione en profita.

-Expelliarmus! Difindo !

Elle résista au sort de désarmement mais le second la toucha de plein fouet, barrant cette fois ci son épaule d'une profonde entaille. Puis soudain elle vit les yeux de sa Némésis s'agrandirent d'horreur. Autour d'elle elle entendit les sons caractéristiques du transplanage et elle comprit. Dumbledore arrivait, les Mangemorts fuyaient.

Des cris se firent entendre, de soulagement cette fois. Les yeux noirs de Bellatrix promirent vengeance avant de s'évanouir dans le vide.

-REMUS! REPOND MOI!

Elle s'approcha des cris et d'un geste ample désactiva le bouclier qu'elle avait créer. James soutenait son ami et Sirius les regardait, avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur.

-Il n'est pas mort. Finite Incantatum, souffla t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Remus.

Aussitôt il sembla reprendre vie et ses yeux papillonnèrent fixant James et Sirius et enfin Hermione. Elle lui fit un timide sourire tout en s'adossant au mur de la boutique. Elle grogna quand sa blessure au ventre se rappela à elle. Ses jambes tremblaient, menaçant de céder sous elle.

-Il faut rentrer à Poudlard, annonça t-elle comme un automate, vous pourrez aider Remus.

James et Sirius hochèrent la tête, leurs yeux quémandaient des réponses mais elle était épuisée et il fallait parer au plus urgent.

-Lily doit déjà être au château, si je ne me trompe pas elle a prévenu le Directeur.

-Exact Miss. Répondit la voix basse de Dumbledore derrière elle. Mettez vous donc en route, ajouta t-il à l'attention des trois autres, Mr Lupin a besoin de soins.

-Mais et...

-Je m'occupe de Miss Granger, Mr Black ne vous en faites pas.

Ils se mirent en route, visiblement peu convaincu mais l'ordre du Directeur était sans équivoque malgré sa voix bienveillante. Quand enfin ils tournèrent le dos et qu'ils furent assez loin, Hermione s'autorisa à céder. Elle s'écroula au sol et retint un cri en mordant si fort ses lèvres que du sang y perla.

-Vous êtes blessée ma chère ?

Dumbledore se penchant sur Hermione faisant passer sa longue barbe par dessus son épaule dans un geste élégant. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la blessure d'Hermione mais quand il prit la parole, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Rien que je ne puisse réparer, je ne suis pas médicomage mais ma foi, je ne suis pas mauvais en sort de guérison.

Il releva son regard bleu vers elle, il était remplie de douceur, comme celui d'un grand père à sa petite fille et Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Elle hocha la tête lentement, lui donnant l'accord de la soigner.

-J'imagine que tout cela vous conforte dans vos plans n'est ce pas?

-Vous supposez bien.

Il fit quelques mouvements de baguette. Elle grimaça sous l'influence du sort avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il y a eut trop de dégâts. Il faut que j'arrange les choses.

Un instant de silence plus tard elle reprit la parole en murmurant :

-i_Il/i_ a fait tant de choses horribles...je peux essayer de tout arranger avant que cela ne dégénère.

Dumbledore la considéra gravement. Puis se releva et lui offrit une main salvatrice pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Elle la prit avec reconnaissance, s'appuyant au côté du vieil homme et murmura un merci. Puis dans un pop quasi imperceptible ils s'éclipsèrent.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Poudlard ? S'étonna t-elle alors qu'ils apparaissaient sur un balcon.

-Privilège du Directeur Miss Granger...il faut bien que cela serve à quelque chose, ajouta t-il dans un sourire espiègle.

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre donnant sur son bureau et l'invita à entrer. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. La fatigue retomba comme une chape de plomb sur son corps et elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Effet secondaire du Doloris pensa t-elle avec amertume. Elle en avait reçu un certain nombre récemment et savait bien quels effets pernicieux ce sort pouvait avoir. L'image des parents de Neville s'imprima sur sa rétine. Dire qu'ici, dans le Poudlard de cette époque elle les avait vu plein de vie et amoureux.

-Voldemort a créé des Horcruxes, je sais ce qu'ils sont et où ils sont et je compte les détruire. Dit elle d'une voix devenue soudain dure, reprenant la conversation comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais interrompue.


	4. Quel est ton secret

**Chapitre 4: Quel est ton secret ?**

Hermione marchait en silence le long des couloirs vides de Poudlard, tous les élèves et professeurs étaient certainement à la Grande Salle. Elle avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore quelques instants plus tôt. Elle savait qu'il était en train de tenir un discours sur les Mangemorts et d'essayer de rassurer les élèves et elle n'avait pas voulu allait écouter. Tout était déjà dit en ce qui la concernait. Et puis elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule avant d'affronter les Maraudeurs. Elle songea un instant à Lily et s'en voulut de ne pas être tout de suite aller prendre de ses nouvelles. Ses pensées dérivèrent dans des contrées lointaines alors qu'elle faisait courir sa main le long des pierres froides du château. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle voulait aller alors elle se contentait de déambuler comme un fantôme. Alors qu'elle allait tourner sur la gauche elle sentit une main l'agripper et la pousser. Elle tourna sur ses pieds, baguette en main et retint in extremis le sort qui lui venait en tête. A quelques centimètre d'elle se trouvait Severus Snape. Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son avant bras et la laissa reculer. La jeune fille le dévisagea un instant, les traits de Severus exprimaient un sentiment qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Un mélange entre l'hésitation et l'inquiétude.

Enfin il prit la parole et sa voix résonna rauque, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps.

-Comment vas tu?

C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'elle n'était pas décontenancée. Il lui semblait parfois étrange de voir toute la gamme d'émotions que le jeune homme exprimait. Hermione pensa avec amertume que c'était les Ténèbres qui avaient dans son temps réduit à néant le Severus qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui. Son expression s'adoucit. Elle n'avait pas eu jusqu'alors envie de voir quelqu'un mais la présence du Serpentard ne la gênait pas et elle était plutôt touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

-Ca va, répondit elle à voix basse, et toi?

-Je n'étais pas à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle acquiesça et ils se regardèrent un instant. Il paraissait soudain gêné par sa soudaine témérité et n'osait maintenant plus prendre la parole. Hermione pouvait deviner les rouages de son cerveau qui tournaient à tout allure. Elle comprenait son attitude et lui laissa le temps de se reprendre. Severus avait depuis sa cinquième année – et sa dispute avec Lily – été bien seul. Il allait contre sa nature de se lier à nouveau ne serait-ce que d'amitié avec quelqu'un.

-Que...que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il enfin, apparemment effrayée par la réponse qu'elle allait donner.

-Les Mangemorts ont attaqué le village.

Elle savait qu'il savait. Après tout, tout le monde devait être au courant mais cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler ainsi. Peut être avait-il capté ce besoin de se confier chez elle? Peut être que cette conversation allait dénouer quelques fils et remettre les idées en place.

-Tu es blessée ?

Les yeux onyx brillèrent un instant et elle était sûre que c'était de l'inquiétude. Sans comprendre pourquoi elle sentit son coeur fondre. Il n'y avait pas de curiosité mal placée chez Snape, et même si on ne pouvait pas encore franchement dire qu'ils étaient amis, il y avait quelque chose.

Comme par automatisme sa main vint se porter à sa cicatrice toute récente, répondant ainsi par l'affirmative à la question. Et les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent.

-Dumbledore m'a soigné en fait.

-Tu devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie ? Il fixait les mains d'Hermione tout en parlant et celle ci remarqua qu'elles tremblaient...encore.

-Non, Mrs Pomfresh ne pourra rien faire, ce sont des effets secondaires, ajouta t-elle avec une grimace.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre alors elle précisa que cela venait du Doloris. Quand enfin l'éclat de compréhension se fit dans son regard, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Mais il faut en avoir reçu de nombreux pour commencer à voir apparaître les effets secondaires !

-Je sais...

Il la contempla un instant et puis sembla se souvenir de l'état dans lequel elle était arrivée et de ce que cela laissait supposer. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et posa une main hésitante sur l'avant bras de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Et il y avait tant de profondeur et de sincérité dans ces quelques mots qu'Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de fondre en larmes. Severus la réceptionna maladroitement et referma ses bras sur elle. Puis timidement il commença à tracer des cercles dans le dos de la jeune fille avec sa main. Cela parut calmer quelque peu Hermione et il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir pleurer des filles. Lily n'avait jamais pleuré dans ses bras et il n'était pas sur d'être doué pour ce qui était du réconfort. En plus cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Toutefois, Hermione s'était montrée si forte depuis qu'il la connaissait qu'il devinait aisément que ce n'était pas une simple crise de larmes ou un caprice. C'était bien plus profond que cela, cela touchait son coeur et son corps. Cette tristesse était permanente au fond des yeux noisettes d'Hermione. C'était peut être ce regard, si semblable au sien qui l'avait convaincu de parler à la nouvelle Gryffondor. Et puis elle était si mystérieuse, ne parlant presque jamais d'elle. Il avait surpris plus d'une fois la jeune fille, le regard perdu à mille lieues de là. Et il avait vu en Hermione comme un miroir de lui même. Chacun avait ses secrets et certains étaient plus lourds à porter. Il ne doutait pas que le sien devait être de taille. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, étrangement enlacés au milieu du couloir, et puis Hermione se redressa.

Elle frotta ses yeux rouges et bouffis, un peu gênée de s'être laissée aller ainsi dans les bras de son futur professeur. Mais il avait paru si compréhensif et cela lui avait fait tellement de bien. Elle essaya de lui sourire, bien consciente que ce qui se formait sur ses lèvres tenait plus de la grimace. Pourtant Severus lui rendit son sourire timidement et hocha la tête quand elle le remercia. Il la raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à sa salle commune. Le trajet se fit en silence mais un silence agréable qui ne demandait pas à être comblé. Ils se séparèrent après un bonsoir un peu formel, tous deux ayant hésité à faire un geste vers l'autre et s'étant ravisé au dernier moment. Hermione savait qu'elle venait de trouver un ami et elle se mit à espérer que Severus partage ce sentiment.

La salle commune était encore vide de ses élèves mais Hermione se doutait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt. Elle profita de ce moment de répit et se dirigea à pas mesurés vers les dortoirs. Elle attrapa une serviette et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, la verrouillant d'un sort pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle songea un instant qu'elle aurait pu se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, il n'était pas difficile d'obtenir un mot de passe quand on le voulait, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de nouveau. Elle tourna les robinets, laissant l'eau se réchauffer pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Ses mains passèrent un instant sur la fine cicatrice que lui avait laissé le combat de cette après midi. La ligne était bien nette et un peu rouge, signe de sa fraicheur. Mrs Pomfresh n'aurait pas fait un meilleur travail. Elle se glissa enfin sous l'eau chaude et frissonna. Elle resta un instant, les yeux fermés, oublieuse du temps.

Elle ressortit vingt minutes plus tard de la salle de bain. Elle avait revêtue une tenue confortable et avait passé sa robe de sorcier par dessus sans la fermer. Elle avait entendue des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, signe que de nombreux élèves étaient remontés de la Grande Salle. Elle noua ses cheveux dans un chignon plus ou moins flou avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle repéra les Maraudeurs dans un coin avec Lily et avant qu'elle n'ait pu se diriger vers eux, la futur mère d'Harry se précipita vers elle.

Hermione se retrouva dans l'étreinte de la jeune fille, qui la prit ensuit par la main pour la mener vers les autres.

Elle avisa Remus, le bras en écharpe.

-Comment vas tu ? S'enquit-elle en détaillant le bras.

-Ca va, je ne dois garder le bandage que trois jours. Hermione, ajouta t-il d'une voix sérieuse lui saisissant la main de celle qu'il avait toujours valide, tout cela c'est grâce à toi, tu m'as sauvé.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer et balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main.

-Mais non, c'était normal. J'allais pas te laisser face à cette folle.

Elle s'assit, rapidement imitée par le petit groupe. Elle lisait les nombreuses questions dans leurs yeux et se dit que c'était peut être le moment de faire certaines révélations, au point où elle en était. Elle eut un soupir quasi imperceptible et ramena ses jambes sous elle.

-Tu te bats super bien pour une élève de septième année, commença Sirius.

-J'ai de l'entrainement.

Et ce n'était pas faut. L'A.D et l'année dernière passée dans la nature l'avait grandement aidé. Voyant que cela ne convenait pas à ses nouveaux amis elle poursuivi :

-Avec mes meilleurs amis nous avons créé un groupe pour apprendre à nous défendre. Nous n'étions pas satisfaits de nos cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et puis avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts...

-Ne dit pas son nom couina faiblement Peter.

-La peur d'un nom engendre la peur, dit-elle faiblement en regardant étrangement Peter. C'est mon meilleur ami, Harry qui m'a apprit cela.

-Mais Hermione, reprit doucement Lily, tu sembles si...liée à tout ce qui se passe. James et Sirius nous ont raconté que tu avais interpellé cette Mangemort...comme si tu semblais...la connaître?

La jeune fille soupira, tout cela s'engageait sur une voie qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir prendre.

-Lily, ma famille et moi avons été attaqué cet été par ce même groupe de Mangemorts. Tu m'excuseras si je ne leur voue pas les sentiments les plus positifs.

Elle avait été un peu plus sèche que ce qu'elle avait voulu, et adressa un timide sourire d'excuse à son amie.

-Je ne peux pas tout vous dire...c'est dangereux, mais je vous demande d'avoir confiance en moi. Je vous apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerais que nous soyons amis.

Elle savait qu'elle tirait sur la bonne corde en disant cela. Les Maraudeurs avaient accepté Remus bien qu'il soit un loup garou et qu'il leur ai caché sa condition. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se fermer à elle. Elle comptait aussi beaucoup sur les bons coeurs de James et Lily. Et puis, au plus profond d'elle, Hermione n'avait pas envie de renoncer à leur présence. Ils étaient, avec Severus, les seuls avec qui elle entretenait de bonnes relations. James lui rappelait tellement Harry, et elle avait tellement besoin du soutient de ses meilleurs amis, qu'elle priait ardemment pour qu'ils acceptent ses secrets.

-Mais nous sommes tes amis, prononça la voix de James.

-Chacun à le droit d'avoir ses secrets Hermione ne t'en fais pas, ajouta Remus en posant sa main sur la sienne tout en lui adressant un sourire.

-Et puis tu as sauvé Remus, nous ne pouvons que te remercier pour ça, surenchérit Peter, approuvé d'un signe vigoureux de la tête de Sirius.

-Au fait tu as été voir Mrs Pomfresh? S'enquit quelques instants plus tard celui-ci.

-Tu as été blessée ? La douce voix de Lily était alarmée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, juste une petite entaille, Dumbledore a arrangé cela en un claquement de doigt.

-Mais enfin Herm...

Elle interrompit James d'un regard, pas la peine que Lily s'inquiète plus que nécessaire. Et puis elle était fatiguée, la journée avait été longue et harassante, aussi bien d'un point de vue physique que psychologique. Elle voulait juste dormir. Elle sentit que ses mains se remettaient à trembler et elle les cacha prestement. Mais pas si vite que cela puisqu'elle sentit le regard lourd de Remus sur elle. Elle plongea dans les yeux dorés du lycanthrope, espérant qu'il ne dise rien. Il hocha la tête. Après tout, lui aussi cachait un secret.

Le sommeil d'Hermione redevint agité cette nuit là et c'est en maugréant qu'elle se leva. Ils commençaient par le cours de Potions ce matin. Hermione était un peu confuse quand au fait qu'elle allait revoir Severus. Leur échange de la veille avait était assez étrange mais elle avait aimé cela. Elle s'était sentie proche de lui et espérait qu'au cours de la nuit il n'ait pas changé d'avis quand à leur hypothétique amitié. Après tout il avait un caractère bien tranché et semblait assez renfermé. Elle savait qu'il avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves dans la vie, cela se voyait au fond de son regard noir.

Elle remua le contenu de son porridge sans y toucher réellement et se contenta de boire deux tasses de thé fort. Hermione ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'elle retenait son souffle en approchant des cachots. Elle reconnu le profil de Severus au milieu des Serpentards et prit le partit de ne pas l'approcher de suite, il ne serait certainement pas à l'aise. Néanmoins il tourna la tête à ce moment là et lui adressa un signe de tête auquel elle répondit en le ponctuant d'un sourire.

Elle eut ensuite la surprise de le voir s'approcher de son plan de travail, devançant Lily qui s'apprêtait à la rejoindre. La jeune rousse, sous l'impulsion d'un geste d'Hermione, s'approcha alors de la table.

-Bonjour Severus.

C'était plus un murmure qu'une parole et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Hermione sentit Severus se tendre à ses côtés, il était prit au dépourvu et cela ne semblait pas lui plaire.

-Lily.

Sa voix était en contraste total avec son attitude, elle était pleine d'hésitation et d'une émotion contenue.

-Tu me piques ma partenaire ? Tenta Lily dans une pauvre tentative d'humour.

Il hocha la tête. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient Lily comme si elle était un mirage. Lily prit une grande inspiration, se donnant le courage qui était normalement la qualité première de sa maison.

-Severus, pourrais-je te parler à la fin du cours ?

La fin de la question se transformant en une supplique, son visage était tendu, dans l'expectative de la réponse et elle cherchait de ses yeux verts un signe qui aurait pu l'aider à déchiffrer son ancien meilleur ami.

Il souffla un oui timide et mit quelques minutes à se reprendre. Hermione installa son chaudron en silence, un large sourire sur les lèvres et elle leva le pouce, signe de victoire, face à Lily. Elle commença à couper les racines de Mandragore tandis que Severus était toujours abasourdis. Enfin, quand le manque d'attention de son camarade commença à se faire sentir, elle lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, le propulsant hors de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête et la tourna vers Hermione qui avait repris sa découpe.

-Je suis désolé...c'est juste si...inattendu, souffla t-il.

Elle délaissa sa préparation et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Severus.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend.

Ils reprirent la confection de la potion et travaillèrent dans une parfaite entente jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Elle laissa Lily et Severus derrière elle et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers James et les Maraudeurs qui regardait le duo d'un air hébété. Elle retint James juste au moment où il allait intervenir.

-Laisse les, Lily a le droit de retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Mais...

-James ! C'est avec toi qu'elle sort, et crois moi quand je te dis qu'elle t'aime. Mais ne trouverais tu pas ca injuste si elle te demandait de ne plus voir Sirius, Peter et Remus ?

-Non bien sur mais...

-Alors tout va bien ! Et je crois qu'elle sera encore plus heureuse si elle se réconcilie avec Severus. Tu pourrais faire un effort et accepter cela n'est ce pas?

-Oui, évidement, souffla t-il.

-Bien, elle lui adressa une large sourire et se tourna vers les autres. J'ose espérer que vous n'embêterez plus Severus, il serait temps de passer à autre chose.

Le petit groupe baissa la tête, visiblement honteux de leur comportement et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit encore plus. Voilà une bonne chose de faite même si elle aurait sans doute besoin d'y veiller encore.

La jeune fille entraina le groupe des Maraudeurs vers leur prochain cours, laissant Severus et Lily à leur réconciliation et elle croisa les doigts.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de demander à Lily de plus amples explications quand elle la vit le long de la matinée et due ronger son frein jusqu'au repas de midi. Arrivée à la Grande Salle et s'assit et attrapa Lily pour que celle ci s'installe à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Demanda t-elle.

-On s'est expliqué, excusé et...oh Hermione, je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami et tout ca grâce à toi ! S'exclama t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle prit Hermione dans ses bras. Elle était sur d'avoir entendu un léger sanglot provenant de Lily et Hermione passa gentiment sa main dans le dos de son amie. Elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'avoir des amies, ayant côtoyé Harry et Ron pendant sept ans, et cela lui faisait plaisir.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Et comment James a prit la chose ?

-Étonnement bien, répondit Lily en relevant la tête, et je crois que je te le dois aussi ?

-Eh bien je n'y suis pas tout à fait étrangère.

C'est en fin de journée qu'elle recroisa Severus. Il était seul dans un couloir, se dirigeant visiblement vers la Bibliothèque et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

-Hermione, dit il de sa voix mesurée. Je crois bien que je me suis réconcilié avec Lily.

-Oui.

-Elle m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait convaincu de venir me voir, alors merci, sincèrement. Elle est ma meilleure amie, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux qu'elle me parle de nouveau.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui proposa de l'accompagner à la Bibliothèque, elle avait elle aussi des devoirs à faire et la compagnie calme de Severus la changerait de l'ambiance brouillonne de la salle commune.


	5. Première victoire

**Chapitre 5 Première victoire**

La plume virevoltait sur le parchemins traçant les mots qui formeraient le premier paragraphe du devoir de Métamorphose d'Hermione. Quelques livres étaient ouverts sur la table et Hermione releva la tête afin d'en consulter un. Laissant son regard aller, elle observa un instant Severus, assis en face d'elle, plongé lui aussi dans la rédaction de ses devoirs. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver deux soirs par semaine à la bibliothèque. Le rituel était toujours le même, ils s'installaient à la table du fond, près de la rangée des livres de Sortilèges. Ils sortaient parchemins et plumes et faisaient leurs devoirs. Parfois ils échangeaient un mot ou deux mais généralement ils travaillaient dans une ambiance calme et studieuse. Quand il était l'heure de partir de la bibliothèque, ils faisaient quelques pas ensemble, se racontant leur journée respective. Parfois Lily les rejoignait et s'installait avec eux. Les relations entre Lily et Severus n'étaient pas revenues tout à fait à la normale, ils avaient chacun loupé deux ans de la vie de l'autre et il y avait du temps à rattraper. Néanmoins, à en croire leurs sourires et leurs conversations, ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

L'ambiance entre les Maraudeurs et Severus s'était aussi considérablement aplanie. Ils n'étaient pas amis et ne le seraient jamais, mais en présence d'Hermione ou de Lily, ils faisaient bonne figure et ne parlaient pas pour éviter les disputes. Bien sur il y avait encore quelques grincements de dents et soupirs exaspérés mais ils faisaient tous en sorte que cela reste discret.

Hermione parfois s'inquiétait pour Severus, elle ne le voyait plus en compagnie d'Avery ou Rosier et en était contente, mais elle était sure que l'ambiance dans la salle commune des Serpentards n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle avait interrogé Severus un soir sur ce sujet et la contraction de la mâchoire du jeune homme avait répondu à sa place. Il était difficile pour Severus de faire accepter aux futurs Mangemorts sont amitié avec Lily et Hermione, deux filles de Gryffondors et Sang de Bourbe de surcroît.

L'influence grandissante de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus sentir dans la communauté sorcière et la peur commençait à gagner du terrain. La Gazette relatait de plus en plus souvent les attaques commanditées par ceux qui se faisaient appeler Mangemorts. Un climat des plus suspicieux planait et chaque sorcier se méfiait maintenant de son voisin. Voldemort ne s'était pas encore réellement montré mais il se murmurait qu'il était un puissant sorcier à craindre. Et l'on chuchotait son nom, de peur de se faire entendre et attaquer.

Cependant Albus Dumbledore était là et tous voulait croire qu'il pourrait les défaire de Lord Voldemort s'il devenait nuisible à la société, tout comme il avait vaincu le Mage noir Grindewald.

Dumbledore gardait quant à lui confiance, sentiment qu'il voulait inspirer à tous mais Hermione n'était pas dupe et elle voyait bien qu'il paraissait plus soucieux qu'en septembre dernier. Elle avait décidé d'agir bientôt et avait prévu de se rendre au bureau du Directeur dans la soirée après avoir fini son devoir.

-Salut vous deux !

La joyeuse voix de Lily la sortie de sa torpeur et elle lui adressa un sourire. Libérant une chaise pour que son amie puisse s'asseoir. Severus lui adressa un signe de la tête.

-Comment vas tu ? Chuchota t-il pour ne pas éveiller les foudres de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

-Plutôt bien, mais il faut que je commence mon devoir de Métamorphose...oh c'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda t-elle en jetant un oeil au parchemin d'Hermione.

Celle ci hocha la tête et lui tendit un livre lui indiquant qu'elle y trouverait de nombreux renseignements. Lily s'en saisit avec reconnaissance et commença à le lire.

L'heure passa ainsi rapidement et Hermione était plutôt contente d'avoir fini. Elle s'étira et réprima un bâillement. La voyant faire, Severus eut un timide sourire et consulta sa montre.

-La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer, vous devriez peut être y aller ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai encore quelques lignes à écrire, je peux bien continuer tout seul, t'en fais pas.

-Bon d'accord répondit-elle cette fois sans cacher sa fatigue. Tu viens Lily?

-Oui, en plus j'avais prévu de passer un peu de temps avec James aussi.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Severus mais celui-ci ne sembla pas réagir à l'entente du prénom de son ennemi. Il leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée et les regarda partir.

Les jeunes filles marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'y avait que de rares élèves à cette heure, faisant paraître le château plus immense qu'il ne l'était déjà. Hermione songeait à un moyen de s'éclipser vers le bureau de Dumbledore sans attirer l'attention de Lily quand elle entendirent des voix les interpellant. Elles se retournèrent pour faire face à Avery et Rosier. Hermione porta automatiquement sa main à sa baguette mais ne la dégaina pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Deux petites lionnes hors de leur cage, c'est tentant Granger...dit il avec un sourire ironique.

Il lança un Expelliarmus vers Lily qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Hermione vit son amie propulsée contre le mur du couloir, sa tête cogna violemment les pierres. Elle riposta à son tour quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

-Que se passe t-il ici ?

La voix de Severus était froide et il fronçait les sourcils. Il avisa du coin de l'oeil une Lily visiblement inconsciente et laissa tomber le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Celui ci s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat pendant que le jeune homme dégainait sa baguette et la pointait sur la poitrine de son camarade. Hermione en fit de même avec Rosier. L'issue du combat penchait maintenant envers la drôle d'association que formait Severus et Hermione. Les deux assaillants durent le sentir car Avery pâlit considérablement avant de tourner les talons, crachant sa haine et son dégoût pour Snape. Après s'être assuré qu'ils soient partis, Severus et Hermione se précipitèrent sur Lily. Celle ci gémissait tentant faiblement de se relever.

-Ne bouge pas, intima Hermione, tu t'es peut être fait une commotion. On va aller voir Mrs Pomfreh.

Severus souleva Lily de terre et Hermione fut surprise de la délicatesse qu'il mettait dans ce geste. Elle le regarda tandis qu'il contemplait Lily les traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il, tout ça est arrivé car vous êtes amies avec moi.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise, cela planait depuis longtemps.

Ils firent le chemin en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Lily pratiquement portée par Severus. Il la déposa gentiment sur un lit tandis que l'infirmière arrivait vers eux la mine inquiète. Elle examina Lily et conclu à une légère commotion, elle lui donna une potion et lui ordonna de rester pour la nuit.

Severus et Hermione passaient les portes de l'infirmerie quand ils virent débouler une tornade à la chevelure noire ébouriffée.

-Snape ! Cria James, Tout ca est de ta faute.

Et le poing de James vint s'abattre violemment contre le nez de Severus. Il y eut un craquement sinistre avant que celui-ci ne se plie sous la douleur, tenant son nez à deux mains.

-James ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il nous a défendu et il a porté Lily ici!

James semblait reprendre son calme, avoir frapper Severus l'avait défoulé. Il n'en restait pas moins que ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et de colère. Et même si les deux garçons se vouaient une haine farouche la violence ne réglerait pas le problème.

-Potter, grinça la voix de Severus, tu n'es qu'un crétin de Gryffondor qui agit sans réfléchir. Avery et Rosier sont trop inaccessibles pour toi alors tu t'en prends à ce bon vieux Servilus?

La voix de Severus était basse et dangereuse et si Hermione n'avait pas été présentement à ses côtés, elle aurait juré entendre le _Professeur_ Snape.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en toi Snape.

James commença à se diriger vers l'infirmerie quand Severus l'interpella de nouveau:

-Potter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment mais quelque part tu rends Lily heureuse. Si je peux accepter cela et te supporter pour Lily, tu pourrais au moins toi aussi faire un effort.

James ne répondit pas, mais la tension dans ses épaules et l'infime mouvement de tête qu'il fit prouvèrent qu'il avait entendu. Il continua son chemin et rejoignit Lily, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Tu veux qu'on retourne voir Mrs Pomfresh ?

-Non, avec Potter à l'intérieur. Même avec tout ce que je viens de dire, il n'en reste pas moins une triple buse.

-Alors viens je vais essayer d'arranger ça. Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

Hermione attrapa la main de Severus et le conduisit dans les toilettes toutes proches. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un contact aussi direct avec Snape et cela lui sembla assez étrange. Mais après tout, sa situation était déjà plus que bizarre.

Severus s'assit sur une cuvette. Son nez était en sang, James n'y avait pas été de main morte et quelques contusions commençaient à apparaître. Hermione posa doucement ses doigts sur le visage de Severus pour évaluer les dégâts et celui-ci grimaça.

-Je crois que c'est cassé...mais rien que la magie ne peut réparer.

-J'ose pas imaginer à quoi je vais rassembler, maudit Potter.

Hermione le regarda quelques instants. Il acquiesça quand elle lui demanda s'il lui faisait confiance. Elle entreprit donc de commencer à lancer des sorts pour améliorer l'état de Severus. Pendant qu'elle agissait, elle réfléchissait, une question la taraudait, une hypothèse qui ne voulait pas quitter son esprit depuis qu'elle avait vu son professeur mourir, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry. Bien sur elle n'atteindrait jamais le degré d'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Ron et Harry mais elle estimait que si Snape ne la considérait pas comme son amie, il ne la laisserait pas l'approcher et le soigner de cette manière. Quelque part il lui faisait confiance. C'est pourquoi elle se permit de relancer la conversation. Elle savait que la pente sur laquelle elle allait s'engager était glissante mais sa curiosité et son envie de comprendre Severus étaient telles qu'elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

-Tu es amoureux de Lily n'est-ce pas? Murmura t-elle.

Elle le sentit se tendre, et crut un instant qu'il allait la repousser, elle s'attendait déjà à recevoir les pires insultes au visage et elle ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Pourtant quand Severus prit la parole, sa voix était calme, presque songeuse.

-Je crois que je l'ai été...

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sous le choc de la réponse. Ainsi donc les sentiments de Severus avaient changé.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis tellement longtemps. Elle a toujours été là tu sais. Et puis c'est moi qui lui ai apprit qu'elle était une sorcière. Nous étions voisins et je l'observais depuis longtemps et un jour j'ai prit la parole et nous ne nous sommes quasiment plus quitté. C'était sans doute inévitable...mais je pense qu'elle est heureuse avec Potter et même s'il est aussi intelligent qu'un Troll, je sais qu'elle ne serait pas aussi bien avec moi qu'avec lui.

Un ange passa, Severus semblait plongé dans ses pensées, sans doute venait il de prendre conscience de ses sentiments en même temps qu'il les avait énoncé. Hermione avait posé sa main sur son épaule légèrement sous le choc qu'il s'ouvre à elle de cette façon. Et son respect pour Severus grandissait encore alors qu'elle découvrait tant d'émotions sous la carapace du jeune homme.

-C'est comme s'ils me montraient quelque chose que je ne peux pas atteindre.

-Non, la gorge d'Hermione était nouée d'émotion.

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans les yeux sombres de Severus, il ne pouvait pas ne pas connaître le bonheur. Lui plus que tout autre avait le droit d'être aimé.

-Je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde pour chacun d'entre nous. Et même si cette personne est à l'autre bout du monde, alors je prie pour qu'elle arrive vite. Tu as le droit au bonheur Severus.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, oublieux du temps et de l'endroit. C'était un moment d'une rare intensité, une connivence qu'il ne fallait pas briser

-Voila, c'est guéri, murmura Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

Severus se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le miroir pour inspecter son nez meurtri. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se tourna vers Hermione, hébété. Celle ci lui adressa un sourire coin, plutôt fière d'elle. Le jeune homme tâta avec précaution son appendice nasal. Il n'y avait pas de changements trop flagrants mais il paraissait moins crochu et la bosse sur son nez semblait plus aplanie. C'étaient de subtiles modifications qui donnaient plus d'harmonie au visage de Snape.

-Avant j'avais les dents de devant assez longues et un jour un élève m'a envoyé un sort de i_Dentesaugmento,_/ialors quand je suis allée à l'infirmerie et que Mrs Po...euh l'infirmière m'a demandé de lui dire à quel niveau allaient mes dents j'ai menti pour les faire raccourcir.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement.

-Je me sentais beaucoup mieux comme ça...alors comme tu n'avais pas l'air d'aimer ton nez j'ai appliquer la même méthode. C'est très discret mais ca te change. J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas.

Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille, elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à la réaction de Severus, trop absorbée par ce qu'il lui racontait.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas c'est très bien. Il jeta encore un oeil au miroir avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Hermione, merci...pour tout. Ajouta t-il.

Et elle sut qu'il ne la remerciait pas seulement pour avoir réparé et arrangé son nez.

Lily sortit de lendemain de l'infirmerie et James fit des excuses du bout des lèvres à Severus, visiblement contraint et forcé par sa petite amie. Celle ci fit un sourire éclatant à Severus avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Et si elle remarqua les subtiles changements physiques de Severus elle n'en dit pas un mot, son sourire parlant pour elle.

Suite à ces événements, Hermione en aurait presque oublié son rendez vous manqué avec le Directeur. C'est donc déterminée qu'elle se dirigeait à pas pressés vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle prononça le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait fait subtilement passé et se laissa porter par les escaliers de pierre.

Le Directeur semblait l'attendre et la vision de ce vieil homme, les yeux pétillants et lui souriant gentiment, lui donna du courage. Elle s'assit et accepta avec bonheur la tasse de thé qu'il lui proposa. Dumbledore avait vite comprit que c'était là une source de réconfort pour la jeune fille et c'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Elle le vit piocher dans sa poche un bonbon au citron, il lui en proposa un qu'elle refusa poliment avant de savourer sa première gorgée de thé. Il était infusé comme elle l'aimait, doux aux premiers abord, puis fort et amer ensuite.

-Alors Miss Granger, de quoi vouliez vous m'entretenir ?

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait bien que je commence ma tâche n'est ce pas?

Elle savait aussi bien que lui qu'elle avait prit sa décision et que rien ne l'empêcherai d'accomplir la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Seulement, cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler avec le Directeur. Il était source de bon conseil par sa sagesse et son expérience, et puis elle préférait qu'il soit au courant.

-Un des Horcruxes est caché à Poudlard.

Dumbledore ne parut pas choqué, pourtant un léger agrandissement des ses yeux lui indiqua qu'il était un peu surpris.

-Il faut de puissants artefacts pour le détruire Miss Granger.

Leurs regards se portèrent sur l'épée de Gryffondor, accrochée au mur sur la gauche du bureau. Et elle sut qu'il lui donnait l'accord.

Dumbledore et elle se dirigeaient en silence dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils étaient au septième étage, derrière eux , la Tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet offrait un tableau déconcertant et comique. Hermione passa trois fois devant un mur vide sous le regard concerné de Dumbledore. Une petite porte de bois se matérialisa alors sur le mur et ils la franchirent silencieusement.

La salle était remplie d'objets hétéroclites ayant appartenu à des générations d'élèves. Tom Jedusor avait crut être le seul a connaître les secrets de Poudlard et il n'avait pas pensé que tous avaient eut un jour besoin de cacher quelque chose.

Ils déambulèrent parmi les rangées d'objets cassés, et trouvèrent au bout de quelque minute ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le diadème était posé sur le buste d'une femme. Hermione s'arrêta net devant et le souvenir du Feudeymon lancé par Crabbe lui revinrent en mémoire. Le garçon était mort de ne pas avoir su contrôler ce sort, et indirectement avait permis la destruction de l'Horcruxe. Eux mêmes avaient failli périr dans le feu et s'en était sortis _in extremis_. Dumbledore laissa Hermione à ses souvenirs avant de toussoter pour la ramener au présent. Elle le regarda et il comprit, il se saisit de l'objet avant de le mettre dans une besace qu'il avait prévu à cet effet.

Le soleil se couchait, donnant une atmosphère irréelle au bureau directorial. Dumbledore avait dégagé un espace sur une petite table et y avait déposé l'objet. Hermione et lui le contemplaient alors que l'épée de Gryffondor trônait non loin, attendant de remplir son rôle. Hermione se saisit de la garde ornée de rubis et la tendit au Directeur.

-Le premier pas dans la défaite de Voldemort.

Le Directeur s'en saisit sans hésitation et la brandit au dessus de lui. A ce moment l'éclat dans ses yeux bleus changea et la jeune fille put voir le puissant sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Il était déterminé et fort, donnant l'impression d'irradier de puissance. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était le seul à faire peur à Voldemort. Elle même n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver face à sa baguette.

Un instant plus tard la lame d'argent s'abattit avec force sur le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle.


	6. Le temps des souvenirs

**Chapitre 6 Le temps des souvenirs**

-Tu sembles fatigué Remus, remarqua Hermione alors qu'elle prenait place à la table des Gryffondors.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione, soupira t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire espiègle, elle savait très bien que la veille avait été une nuit de pleine lune, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant de son secret. Elle fit un rapide tour de table pour constater que le reste des Maraudeurs avait l'air tout aussi éreinté.

-Bonjour Hermione, salut Remus.

La voix timide de Sélène sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Sélène était une jeune fille de sixième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux argentés. Et ses joues blanches rosissaient en la présence du jeune lycanthrope. Hermione appréciait beaucoup Sélène, c'était une jeune fille intelligente et elles avaient eut quelques conversations sur les cours d'Arithmancie. Elle avait de nombreuses fois surpris la jeune Gryffondor qui épiait discrètement Remus. Le garçon ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte à son plus grand désarroi. Hermione se demanda vaguement quel couple ils formeraient. Le loup et la lune.

Lily vint aussi s'installer à ses côtés et lui adressa un bonjour endormi. Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione et posa ensuite ses yeux sur Remus et Sélène, un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres et elle fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

-Tu as revu le cours sur la Révolte Gobeline de 1656? demanda t-elle à Hermione. Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir si elle était menée par Ulric le Laid ou bien...

-Borbog le Sanguinaire, énonça Hermione.

-Oh merci, c'est ça !

Les filles se dirigèrent donc vers leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie tout en parlant de choses et d'autres. Le cours était d'un ennui total, le voix du professeur Binns était tellement monotone qu'elle avait un effet soporifique, même pour Hermione qui habituellement était une élève assidue. Elle profitait donc ce cours pour réfléchir et laisser son esprit dériver. Habituellement elle songeait à sa vie d'avant. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas croisé Severus et elle attendait avec une impatience grandissante le cours de Potions pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cela l'avait surpris quand elle s'était rendue compte de l'amitié qu'elle portait au Serpentard et elle avait presque complétement oublié le Severus Snape qu'elle avait connu. C'était un garçon sombre mais elle avait plusieurs fois entrevu son véritable visage. Et puis Lily était amie avec lui - sa meilleure amie – il ne pouvait donc pas être mauvais.

Les cours s'enchainèrent et elle due attendre la fin d'après midi pour le croiser enfin. Il l'attendait à la table qu'ils partageaient pour le cours de Potion. Ils travaillaient dans un silence confortable. Parfois elle se prenait à admirer l'aisance de ses gestes et ses remarques pertinentes. Elle comprenait maintenant son caractère irascible quand il enseignait. Il gâchait pleinement son potentiel et son talent face aux élèves. Elle lui avait posé la question de son futur métier au détour d'une conversation. Il se voyait chercheur. Il voulait élaborer des Potions curatives. Faire des découvertes. Il était invariablement attiré par la reconnaissance et elle était heureuse de l'avoir détourné du chemin de Voldemort. Et puis il lui avait retourné la question et elle n'avait pas répondu.

Elle y avait longuement réfléchis durant la soirée et l'interrogation l'avait même tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit. Quel était son avenir et en avait elle un ? Quand elle songeait au futur elle ne voyait pas plus loin que sa lutte contre les Ténèbres. Elle ne pensait qu'à détruire les Horcruxes. Annihiler Celui-qui-s'était-autoproclamé-Lord serait alors un jeu d'enfant pour n'importe quel sorcier. Mais après cela... avait elle une vie dans ce temps qui n'était pas le sien? Hermione avait enfoui cette question au plus profond d'elle. Et cette nuit là elle trembla dans son lit alors qu'un funeste futur se traçait sous ses yeux.

Les jours défilèrent et bientôt l'automne laissa place au froid hivernal. Le spectacle de Poudlard sous la neige était toujours aussi beau. La surface du lac miroitait alors qu'une couche de glace s'y formait. La fine poudreuse qui recouvrait le parc serait bientôt un épais manteau neigeux.

-Je vais faire circuler une feuille, s'y inscrive ceux qui restent à Poudlard pour les fêtes de Noël. Déclara un jour McGonnagall à l'ensemble de la classe.

Sans hésitation Hermione griffonna son nom. Il n'y avait que peu d'élèves qui restaient mais cela arrangea bien la jeune fille. Elle comptait mettre à profit cette accalmie pour continuer sa tâche. Elle avait établie une liste précise des Horcruxes qu'elle pouvait atteindre facilement. La bague des Gaunt était dans la maison des Héritiers de Serpentard. Nagini n'existait pas encore et cela était une tâche en moins. Les trois derniers Horcruxes étaient plus problématiques. Hermione ne pensait pas que Bellatrix soit déjà dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, elle n'était donc certainement pas en possession de la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Elle pariait sur le fait que Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort depuis déjà un peu plus longtemps détienne le Journal de Jedusor. Il restait le médaillon. Elle avait décidé de surveiller Regulus au retour des vacances de Noël. Elle ne doutait pas que la famille Black voudrait faire oublier la honte que leur avait causé leur ainé, Sirius Black. Présenter Régulus au Seigneur des Ténèbres était en cela une bonne alternative.

Elle avait quelques fois entre aperçue le frère de Sirius. Il avait la beauté froide des Black et semblait tout aussi charismatique que son grand frère. Hermione l'imaginait mal se soumettre aux ordres de Voldemort, peut être aussi était elle influencée par les actes futurs du jeune homme. Quoiqu'il en soit elle était persuadée qu'il n'acceptait tout cela que pour faire plaisir à sa famille à laquelle il semblait attaché.

Lily rentrait passer Noël en famille. Et les autres Maraudeurs aussi, Sirius ayant été recueilli par les parents de James. Ils lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle lors du diner et se sentait visiblement mal de la laisser toute seule. Elle les avait vite rassuré, ne voulant pas s' appesantir sur le sujet.

-Je crois que Severus reste aussi. Déclara Lily pour lui remonter le moral.

Et si les garçons grognèrent, cette annonce fit comme une lumière dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle ne serait pas seule.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et l'ambiance dans le château s'en ressentait. Les élèves étaient moins attentifs et beaucoup se perdaient dans la contemplation de la neige. Poudlard avait été décorée et un immense sapin ornait le hall d'entrée. Hermione était sur le seuil de la porte, enroulée dans une grosse écharpe et disait au revoir à ses amis. Severus se tenait un peu en retrait du groupe. Il lui en coûtait visiblement de se tenir là, mais Hermione et lui avait prévu de faire tous les devoirs qu'ils pouvaient en ce premier jour de vacances alors il était bien forcé de l'attendre. Enfin la porte se referma, faisant entrer par la même occasion un courant d'air froid. Hermione frissonna et se rapprocha de lui. Elle avait le nez rougie par un rhume récent, ses cheveux créaient une auréole autour de son visage. Elle se tourna vivement et attrapa Severus par le bras. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls dans Poudlard, hormis une Serdaigle de première année et deux ou trois Poufsouffle moins âgés qu'eux.

Ils choisirent une large table pour pouvoir s'étaler à loisir et se mirent à travailler ne s'arrêtant que dans la soirée pour aller prendre leurs repas.

Une seule table trônait dans la Grande Salle pour accueillir les élèves, si bien qu'ils se mélangèrent entre maisons.

-Tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Hermione. Noël est une fête de famille.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille grogna t-il.

Elle n'insista pas, comprenant le manque d'envie de Snape de parler de sa famille. Elle avait déjà deviné qu'il n'avait pas du avoir une enfance heureuse et Lily lui avait confié quelques souvenirs de leurs enfances mais elle était peinée de constater la véracité de cela. Plus elle passait du temps avec Severus et plus elle comprenait les raisons pour lesquelles il s'était tourné vers les Ténèbres. Elle ne le blâmait pas pour cela. Chacun faisait des erreurs et même Dumbledore en avait fait dans sa jeunesse. Et puis à son époque, Severus Snape avait à son sens suffisamment payé.

Les trois premiers jours de vacances se passèrent paisiblement, Severus et Hermione discutaient souvent ensemble, ils avaient trouvé une salle de classe vide et y avaient élu domicile. Hermione avait crée quelques feux magiques pour qu'ils n'aient pas trop froids et parfois ils se surprenaient à rester dans la salle alors que l'heure du couvre feu était plus que dépassée. Ils s'étaient découverts une passion commune pour la lecture et échangeaient leurs livres favoris. Hermione s'était mise une après midi à feuilleter le fameux livre de Potions du Prince de Sang Mêlé. Severus lui avait expliqué la plupart des sorts qu'il avait inventé. Et si certains étaient inoffensifs, d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Il avait un peu évoqué les tensions de la maison Serpentard. Il n'était pas bien vu pour le moment au sein de sa propre maison et n'y avait d'ailleurs jamais trouvé une place réelle. Il n'était pas Sang Pur, et sa famille n'avait pas une aussi bonne situation que certains. Alors il évoqua les Malefoy et il lui raconta comment Lucius, beaucoup plus âgé que lui, avait malgré tout entrevu le potentiel qu'il détenait. Et puis il avait quitté Poudlard et s'était tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et avait exhorté Severus à faire de même. Seulement cela était arrivé au moment même où il s'était réconcilié avec Lily et apprit à connaître Hermione. Il avait déjà perdu une fois une amitié pour de mauvaises fréquentations et ne comptait pas refaire la même erreur.

Elle se confia elle aussi, racontant son enfance, ses parents qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui n'étaient plus maintenant. Son amitié avec Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis. La découverte de son état de sorcière. Bien sur elle était obligée d'omettre de grandes parties dans son histoire et elle sentait que Severus voulait en savoir plus. Comme lui, elle était entourée de mystères qui ne s'élucidaient pas facilement.

Le quatrième jour elle fut convoquée chez Dumbledore. Comme à leur habitude ils s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de thé. Il lui annonça qu'il venait de créer l'Ordre du Phénix, une société secrète ayant pour but de vaincre Voldemort. Il avait déjà quelques partisans, des amis de longue date en qui il avait entière confiance.

-Un des Horcruxes est un collier, le médaillon de Serpentard. Je ne sais pas si il est déjà caché à l'endroit que je connais. Si il n'y ai pas, je crois qu'il le sera bientôt. Dit elle en savourant une gorgée de thé.

C'était un thé de Noël aux saveurs épicées et cannelées. Il rappela à Hermione les soirées autour du feu qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec ses parents à la veille de Noël. Ils s'installaient tous les trois confortablement. La soirée ayant généralement été précédée d'une marche dans la neige. Sa mère laissait infuser un délicieux thé épicé juste assez longtemps et ils le savouraient accompagné de gâteaux faits maisons. Le sapin trônait généralement non loin de la cheminée et l'on pouvait sentir son odeur boisée dans tous le salon.

-Je peux faire poster quelqu'un près de la cachette qui nous informera du moindre mouvement. Proposa Dumbledore.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Si nous ne le détruisons pas rapidement, c'est Regulus Black qui s'en occupera et il périra.

-Nous allons essayer d'éviter le plus de morts possibles Miss Granger...mais nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde vous savez...il y a malheureusement des gens qui font certains choix.

-Je sais...mais quoiqu'il en soit, cela se passera trop tard. Nous avons la possibilité de prendre Voldemort de vitesse. Le reste nous posera plus de problèmes.

-Je comprends bien Miss Granger. Je vous tiendrais informer de ce que la surveillance donne.

L'humeur d'Hermione était à la mélancolie la veille de Noël. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nostalgique qu'en ce jour et même la lecture d'un de ses romans préférés n'arriva pas à la distraire. Elle était lovée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, le regard plus ou moins perdu dans le feu qui crépitait.

-Miss ?

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix s'adressant à elle. Elle était pourtant sure d'être seule. Elle se retourna vivement, baguette en main, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui lui parlait.

-Un jeune homme de Serpentard vous attend à l'extérieur.

Elle se releva prestement, ayant complétement oublié son rendez vous avec Severus.

-Je suis désolée Severus, dit elle tout en franchissant le portrait, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Ce n'est pas grave...et à quoi pensais tu donc?

-Mes parents.

Il lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-Avant nous allions toujours faire une promenade lors des vacances de Noël. Ils me manquent, confia t-elle dans un soupir.

Il pressa sa main dans la sienne en un signe de réconfort et elle lui sourit. Elle ne retira pas sa main alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les couloirs. Il la mena jusqu'à la porte du château.

-Je ne suis pas tes parents, mais nous pouvons faire une ballade si tu veux?

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Ils firent une longue promenade, le froid s'insinuait partout malgré leurs manteaux et pourtant ils ne renoncèrent pas.

Il revinrent à la nuit tombée, frigorifiés mais heureux.


	7. Enfance

**Chapitre 7 Enfance**

Hermione leva la tête et contempla les flocons qui tombaient. Quand elle était petite elle tournoyait sur elle même, les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte. Et la neige fondait dans sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de goûter au froid. Et elle avait le tournis à force de virevolter, alors le blanc du ciel se confondait avec celui du sol, il n'y avait plus rien au monde. Seule la délicieuse sensation du vertige subsistait.

Hermione avait toujours était différente. À l'école primaire, la maitresse, Mrs Periwinkle, avait remarqué que la petite savait déjà déchiffrer quelques mots alors que les autres ne faisaient que balbutier. Elle avait encouragé son intelligence et sa soif de connaissance et bientôt Hermione avait su lire et écrire. Fière de cela, elle s'infiltrait souvent dans le bureau de son père et attrapait les livres se trouvant à sa portée. Il l'avait de nombreuse fois trouvée endormie sur les revues médicales ou autre dictionnaire. Mais bien vite Hermione avait comprit que la différence était source d'injustice. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire des amis. Les autres enfants n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde qu'Hermione, ils ne la comprenaient pas. Et l'incompréhension avait amené la moquerie. Et plus les années défilaient et plus les quolibets étaient cruels. C'est ainsi quand on est un enfant.

Un jour elle avait remarqué qu'elle faisait des choses étranges, rétrospectivement elle avait comprit que cela arrivait lorsqu'elle subissait de fortes émotions. Quand un jour un livre avait volé vers elle alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de l'attraper, elle avait su qu'elle n'était pas _normale_. Son imagination débordante avait fait le tour de la question et elle s'était pensé un instant comme Matilda, la jeune héroïne de Roald Dahl, il faut dire qu'elles avaient quelques points communs.

Et puis l'été précédent ses onze ans, une étrange personne était venue sonner à la porte. C'était une femme à l'accoutrement original. Elle expliqua à ses parents qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'Hermione allait faire son entrée à la prestigieuse école Poudlard. La jeune enfant avait été émerveillée, ses parents passablement effrayés. Ensembles ils avaient arpenté le chemin de Traverses, découvrant un monde dont ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Au fond de son coeur avait alors grandi un sentiment d'appartenance. Enfin elle allait faire son entrée dans un monde où tous seraient comme elle. _Une sorcière_. Des frissons d'excitation et d'anticipation l'avaient parcouru tout l'été. Elle avait englouti un nombre impressionnant de livres magiques, voulant à tout prix rattraper ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Peut être était-ce aussi là son seul rempart contre la peur qui s'insinuait progressivement en elle.

Elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron...et un Troll des montagnes qui avait bien malgré lui scellé leur amitié. Sept années avaient vite passé. Et malgré le retour des Ténèbres, Hermione avait apprécié chaque moment de sa vie dans le monde magique. C'était au nom de cette communauté qu'elle allait se battre maintenant.

Le parc de Poudlard était silencieux et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. Elle aurait peut être pu chercher à lire dans les étoiles ce que lui réservait la soirée, mais Hermione n'était pas superstitieuse. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait laissé tomber la classe de Divination. Elle se retourna un instant pour voir Dumbledore qui la fixait. Ces derniers mois elle l'avait plus côtoyer que toutes les autres années. Elle était maintenant à peu près sûre de savoir déchiffrer correctement le regard du sorcier. Ce soir elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude.

-Miss Granger, je renouvelle mon offre de vous accompagner.

-Merci Mr le Directeur, mais je crois que je pourrais me débrouiller. On a besoin de vous à Poudlard.

Ce n'était pas par fierté mal placée qu'elle disait cela. Seulement elle savait ce qu'elle allait affronter. Elle avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et elle avait établit un plan. Qui se soucierait de la possible disparition d'une élève inconnue de tous face à celle de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore. De plus elle lui avait laissé suffisamment d'explications sur les Horcruxes pour qu'il puisse trouver les prochains sans elle.

Le Directeur hocha la tête, apparemment conscient que ses paroles ne changeraient pas les choix de la jeune fille.

-Polly ? Appela t-il.

Dans un pop sonore l'elfe de maison apparue et se courba devant lui.

-Mr le Directeur, dit elle en lissant le torchon aux armoiries de Poudlard qui ornait sa taille.

-Pourrais tu accompagner Miss Granger et lui obéir comme à moi même ?

-Oui Mr le Directeur. Et l'elfe se courba, son nez empatté venant toucher le sol.

-Merci Polly...oh et tu me fera savoir quand vous serez revenu.

L'elfe s'inclina une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers Hermione, répétant la révérence. Il ne plaisait pas à Hermione de se servir d'une elfe de maison. Mais elle avait besoin de quelqu'un avec elle et cela était la meilleure solution. Hermione, au contraire de Voldemort, ne sous-estimait pas le pouvoir de ces créatures magiques.

Polly la rejoignit sur le perron du bureau du Directeur et elles transplanèrent. Albus Dumbledore resta longtemps à contempler la nuit froide.

La désagréable sensation du transplanage d'escorte se fit ressentir et Hermione resserra sa main autour de celle de sa compagne d'expédition. Elle rabattit les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et voulu proposer à l'elfe de la partager mais celle ci lui assura ne pas souffrir du froid. Elles avaient atterri au pied d'une falaise. L'air chargé d'iode fouettait leurs visages et la mer semblait démontée. Au loin on distinguait les côtes et par moments les éclats de la lune venaient découvrir le trou béant d'une grotte s'ouvrant devant elles.

Hermione eut une pensée pour Severus, elle ne le rejoindrait pas ce soir dans la salle qu'ils s'étaient aménagés. Ils y avaient passé pratiquement toutes les vacances, lisant près du feu, faisant quelques devoirs. Ils se lançaient parfois dans de longs débats et avaient même commencé quelques expériences communes. Hermione avait passé d'agréables vacances, oubliant même qu'ils étaient censés célébrer Noël. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été question de cadeaux ou de quoi que ce soit pour marquer ce jour. Bien sur ils avaient dîné dans la Grande Salle avec les professeurs et les autres élèves restant, ils avaient tiré sur quelques crackers et mangé du Christmas Pudding, mais ils étaient tous deux loin de cette fête. Hermione ne connaissait pas les raisons de Severus de ne pas aimer Noël mais se doutait qu'elles se rapprochaient des siennes. L'absence de la famille était l'une des principales. Elle n'avait pas osé poser de questions à Severus sur sa famille, tout comme il avait respecté son silence. Noël avait donc été un jour comme les autres.

Et puis deux jours après, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de bien vouloir se joindre à lui pour prendre le thé. Et elle avait su. Il lui avait expliqué que la grotte qu'elle lui avait demandé de surveiller avait été visité deux fois au cours de la semaine. Bien sur l'Auror en faction n'avait pu reconnaître Voldemort ou tout autre personne, il se situait trop loin. Toutefois il avait vu trois silhouettes se faufilant sur la plage déserte et entrer dans la falaise. Kreattur, Regulus et Voldemort avait déduit Hermione. Cela avait été le signal que le médaillon était en place et que les protections fonctionnaient. Il fallait maintenant agir rapidement avant que Regulus ne revienne et trouve la mort en voulant détruire le médaillon.

A peine deux heures après cette conversation, un homme de confiance de Dumbledore était partit à la recherche du jeune Black. Et à la nuit tombée c'était Hermione qui s'était élancée dans sa propre quête.

Elle reproduisit les gestes de Dumbledore et d'Harry quand ils avaient eux même découvert le médaillon. Elle s'entailla la main pour découvrir l'entrée du lieu et s'avança dans la grotte. Tout comme eux, Polly et elle s'avancèrent vers la barque et voguèrent vers la petite île. Hermione eut un moment d'appréhension quand elle se rendit compte du nombre de corps présents dans les profondeurs de l'eau noire. Enfin elle se pencha vers la coupe qui contenait le médaillon. Elle savait par Harry et Kreattur qu'il fallait boire la potion pour pouvoir atteindre le médaillon de Serpentard. Une peur écrasante la saisi soudain. Regulus était mort d'avoir bu cette potion, il s'était noyé dans le lac, emporté par les inferi. Mais Dumbledore lui s'en était sorti. La pensée qu'il était en fait un sorcier beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle l'effleura. Elle avait peur soudain, peur de mourir maintenant alors qu'elle essayait ardemment de vivre. Son esprit dériva vers ses amis, ses amis présents et ceux du futur. Une vague d'amour la submergea soudain pour toutes ces personnes. Cela lui redonna du courage, c'était pour eux qu'elle agissait de la sorte. Pour qu'Harry grandisse avec une famille aimante, pour que Severus ne passe pas une vie de rédemption, coupé du monde. Pour que les Weasley ne perdent pas un membre de leur famille, ils avaient tant donné dans cette guerre. La voix de Polly la propulsa hors de ses pensées.

-Miss, c'est de la Magie très noire, Polly peut le sentir, dit la petite elfe en frémissant. Puis elle tourna un regard globuleux et visiblement effrayé vers Hermione qui hocha la tête.

-Ecoute Polly, tu dois m'obéir, tu feras tout ce que je te dirais n'est ce pas?

-Oui Miss.

-Bien, alors,...je...je vais boire la potion. Il faut que quoi qu'il arrive tu me forces à la boire en entier d'accord Polly.

La petite elfe hocha la tête mais n'était visiblement pas ravie.

-Et puis quand le médaillon sera disponible tu le récupéreras d'accord. Hermione n'attendit pas que Polly acquiesce pour continuer. Ensuite tu transplaneras à Poudlard et tu remettra le bijou au Directeur. Tu peux faire ca n'est ce pas? Ta magie est capable de passer outre les barrières de transplanage de ce lieu?

-Oui Miss, Polly le peux. Polly fera ce que vous avez dit...mais Polly peut elle demander quelque chose à Miss ?

Hermione s'agenouilla près de Polly , leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lui sourit.

-Vas y. accepta t-elle avec un sourire.

-Comment allez vous rentrer Miss?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant qu'Hermione ne prenne une inspiration profonde.

-Eh bien...si la potion ne m'a pas tuée, te sera t-il possible de me faire transplaner aussi?

-Polly le fera Miss.

Un nouveau silence régna entre elles deux avant qu'Hermione ne prenne une nouvelle inspiration. Elle se saisit du gobelet attenant à la coupelle contenant la potion et la trempa dedans.

La potion commença à agir au bout de la troisième tasse. Peu à peu son univers devint plus confus et en même temps que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, un feu dévorait ses entrailles et sa tête. Des images d'un autre temps défilèrent devant ses yeux. Des souvenirs enfouis, certains douloureux, presque tous douloureux. Ses peurs les plus profondes et les plus secrètes prirent vie devant ses yeux clos. Elle n'était pas consciente que des paroles inintelligibles sortaient de sa bouche. Et puis tout d'un coup, tout s'estompa, il n'y avait plus que la soif, une soif qu'elle se devait d'étancher. Et le liquide coula de nouveau dans sa gorge. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds alors que les images revinrent avec plus de force, s'imprimant sur sa rétine comme une marque indélébile. Un cri de douleur passa ses lèvres alors qu'elle revivait avec une intensité presque égale la torture de Bellatrix. Comme un écho lointain lui venait la voix tremblante de Polly, qui obéissante ne cessait de verser le liquide dans sa gorge.

Puis il y eut le tintement de la coupelle sur le sol et puis quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas qui, lui dit qu'elle venait de récupérer le médaillon. De quel médaillon parlait-on? Hermione ne savait plus où elle était. Ne comptait plus que ce tourbillon d'émotion qui l'entrainait.

Son monde venait de se renverser, elle n'avait plus de repère. Elle sentit quelqu'un, _quelque chose_ lui prendre le bras, _était ce son bras ?_ Et puis tout tourbillonna autour d'elle. Elle se sentit oppressée et voulu crier mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressemblait plus à une plainte. _Qu'on m'achève, ayez pitié_.

À un moment dans son délire, il lui sembla voir deux yeux noirs effrayés et inquiets, et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi le professeur Snape était là. Il était pourtant mort non ? Oui il était mort de la plus horrible des façons, considéré par un traitre par tous. _ Et des deux côtés._ Elle avait voulu faire quelque chose, il fallait tenter...mais non elle n'avait pu qu'assister à son agonie, tétanisée de peur. _Lâche_ cria son esprit avant qu'elle ne sombre à nouveau dans son enfer personnel.

Albus Dumbledore avait attendu toute la nuit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Hermione et Polly n'étaient revenues qu'au petit matin, alors que le ciel était encore gris, le soleil pas tout à fait levé. Polly tremblait et sa petite main s'accrochait au bras d'une Hermione Granger en proie à la folie. Le corps de la jeune fille était affalé sur le sol du bureau directorial, prit de convulsion alors qu'une litanie de mots sans queues ni têtes lui échappait.

-De la Magie noire, très noire, monsieur le directeur, n'avait cessé de répéter Polly. Puis elle lui avait tendu le médaillon, le touchant du bout des doigts comme s'il pouvait la brûler. Il s'en était saisi et l'avait posé négligemment sur son bureau.

-Merci Polly. Avait il dit tout en prononçant une Levicorpus et s'en allant dans la cheminée d'un pas hâtif alors que l'elfe suivait.

Mrs Pomfresh venait à peine de se lever et il la trouva dans son bureau, visiblement en train d'établir l'inventaire des potions et autres baumes. Hermione fut installée sur un lit avec la dextérité acquise par le professionnalisme et un sort de diagnostic fut lancé avant qu'elle ne daigne enfin se tourner vers Dumbledore.

-Que s'est il passé ?

Dumbledore se tourna vers Polly qui baissa la tête craintive, avant d'expliquer que Miss Granger avait bu une potion et avait ordonné à Polly de la lui faire boire coûte que coûte.

-Et vous, êtes vous blessée, s'enquit l'infirmière.

Polly hocha la tête de manière négative alors qu'un long frisson lui parcourait l'échine. Et elle ne put répéter que la magie en ce lieu avait été bien obscure.

Dumbledore retourna à son bureau d'un pas fatigué, Polly viendrait lui expliquer plus tard les détails de la nuit et Poppy s'occupait de Miss Granger. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Arrivé à la gargouille, il eut la surprise de trouver Severus Snape. Ce dernier semblait plus pâle que jamais et avait l'air quelque peu négligé et inquiet. Il se tourna avec vitesse vers le directeur lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver.

-Mr le directeur, je ne trouve plus Hermione Granger nulle part !

-Mr Snape, que diriez vous d'une tasse de thé ?

Il avait alors emmené le jeune homme dans son bureau et lui avait expliqué qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie. Avec habilité il avait évité les questions dérangeantes et puis avait reconduit le jeune Snape vers sa Salle Commune.

Severus pour sa part avait été désorienté par le charabia du Directeur et son instinct lui soufflait que de nombreux secrets n'avaient pas été révélés. En attendant d'en savoir plus, il se dirige avec appréhension vers l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh.

Hermione était étendue sur un lit, son sommeil était agité, ses yeux s'agitant sous ses paupières de manière désordonnée. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient au drap. Il tira une chaise près du lit et attrapa une des mains d'Hermione, elle était froide mais ses mouvements se calmèrent. Puis subitement elle ouvrit les yeux et il crut qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Il s'apprêtait à lui parler quand les pupilles dilatées d'Hermione se fixèrent sur lui, ses yeux semblèrent s'agrandirent d'effroi ou de peur, il ne sut le définir.

-Pro...professeur, si...déso..lée, balbutia t-elle avant que ses yeux ne roulent dans leurs orbites et qu'elle ne replonge dans son délire.

Severus se figea en entendant ses mots, toutefois sa main revint prendre celle d'Hermione. Sa veille silencieuse dura toute la journée avant que Mrs Pomfresh ne vint lui signaler que le diner allait être servi.

Il se leva en maugréant avant de se souvenir que les vacances étaient finies, Lily et les autres allaient forcément se demander où était leur nouvelle amie. Encore une fois son sixième sens lui souffla qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire toute la vérité.

En effet il retrouva Lily et lui adressa un signe discret alors qu'il parcourait la Grande Salle. La jeune fille haussa une sourcil comme pour lui signifier sa question auquel il répondit aussi par un léger signe. Il ne toucha pratiquement pas à son repas alors que son esprit était en ébullition. Il rassemblait tout ce qu'il savait sur Hermione pour se rendre compte que justement il ne savait pas grand chose. Elle l'avait tant aidé et pourtant en avait dit si peu sur elle même hors deux ou trois anecdotes. La jeune fille avait fait une entrée plus que remarquée à Poudlard et aurait due alimenter moult rumeurs, or rien ne se disait sur Hermione Granger. Ses yeux vagabondèrent avant de se fixer dans ceux brillants du Directeur. Évidemment, lui devait savoir, il avait remarqué les fréquents aller retours d'Hermione vers son bureau, mais s'était dit que cela devait être due à sa situation particulière, maintenant il avait des doutes.

En sortant de la Grande Salle il aperçu Lily flanquée de Potter et compagnie qui l'attendaient. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle de classe vide, et Severus toujours en train de réfléchir ne pensa même pas à lancer quelques remarques acerbes à Potter.

-Severus, comment vas tu? Qu'as tu fait d'Hermione? Lui lanca Lily alors que les garçons maugréaient derrière elle.

-Ca va Lily, Hermione est tombée malade il y a quelques jours, elle est à l'infirmerie.

Il savait qu'il mentait et il s'en voulut, Hermione avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Quelque part au fond de lui il savait qu'il faisait la bonne chose, il se doutait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas trop attirer la lumière sur elle. Il grimaça quand Lily proposa d'aller rendre visite à la jeune fille mais lui emboita le pas tout de même, restant néanmoins à une bonne distance des Maraudeurs.

Hermione était adossée contre des coussins, elle semblait venir de se réveiller et pourtant ses yeux se fixèrent directement sur les visiteurs et s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne leur adresse un timide sourire. Severus remarqua ses mains tremblantes et la pâleur inhabituelle de son visage. Elle paraissait lasse et malade. De grands cernes violets soulignaient des yeux moins brillants que d'habitude. Elle semblait avoir perdue une part d'elle même. Le jeune homme resta légèrement en retrait laissant les autres babiller autour d'Hermione.

Les Maraudeurs ne semblèrent pas s'être rendue compte de l'état physique d'Hermione, mais Severus pensa avec raison que c'était là un trait purement Gryffondorien. Toutefois il revit légèrement son jugement en voyant Lily s'approcher de lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui fit briller ses yeux. Lily avait réellement un coeur pur, elle savait voir au delà des apparences, après tout elle l'avait bien accepté lui, l'enfant ingrat aux vêtements trop grands. Il lui retourna son sourire alors qu'elle s'adossait au mur à ses côtés.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu mais elle paraît bien malade. Sa voix était douce sans colère ni jugement et pourtant ses yeux voulaient clairement dire _je sais que tu me caches quelque chose mais je ne dirais rien_.

Lily avait toujours été ainsi, elle laissait les gens venir à elle, elle ne forçait jamais à la confidence. Ainsi elle était la seule à connaître la face cachée de Severus. Ils s'étaient retrouvés un jour d'été, peut être étaient ils en quatrième année, il ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, ils étaient assis dans l'herbe et Lily déchiquetait négligemment des brins d'herbes. Son regard était fixé vers l'horizon et pourtant il savait qu'elle l'écoutait. Il s'était alors mis à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il avait avoué pour la première fois ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis l'enfance. Ses parents et les disputes fréquentes, les moqueries du groupe de James et les autres, même les Serpentards qui n'étaient pas tendres. À l'inverse de nombreux autres, Severus ne s'était pas reconnu en Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment d'appartenance, cette sensation indescriptible d'avoir trouvé un second foyer.

Il avait grandi dans une monde dur, sa mère l'aimait, il en était persuadé, mais elle n'avait que très rarement des gestes tendres envers son fils. Rétrospectivement Severus était persuadé qu'il avait été conçu pour cimenter un mariage bancal. Son père était un moldu qui, s'il n'était pas contre la magie, ne la comprenait pas non plus très bien. Mais comment lui en vouloir, c'était là un autre monde auquel il n'avait que très peu accès. Pourtant Severus pensait sincèrement que son père les aimaient, sa mère et lui mais au fil du temps un fossé s'était creusé entre le père et le fils. Et puis il y avait eu cette colère phénoménale et il l'avait frappé. A partir de ce moment, les relations déjà si peu existantes s'étaient dégradées et Severus faisait maintenant tout son possible pour ne pas rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il en avait vraiment envie non plus.

Lily l'avait écouté patiemment, elle ne l'avait pas jugé et avait fait mine de ne pas voir ses larmes quand il avait commencé à pleurer.

Enfin les Maraudeurs firent signe de s'en aller et Lily leur emboita le pas, laissant volontairement Severus avec Hermione. Celui ci s'avança un peu plus vers la jeune fille.

-Comment vas tu? Demanda t-il.

-Ca va mieux, merci.

-Que t'es t-il arrivé Hermione ? Et je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que c'est juste une grippe ou quelque chose comme ca, tu as laissé un mot hier soir pour me prévenir de ne pas t'attendre...tu savais que tu allais être malade.

-Je ne...

-Hermione! Je t'ai vu, tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit et je t'ai retrouvé ici, complétement délirante.

Hermione poussa un léger cri et se plaqua la main contre la bouche.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose ?

Severus poussa un profond soupir, décidément les secrets d'Hermione semblaient être plus graves qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Tu...tu m'as appelé professeur, tu n'as pas cessé de dire que tu étais désolée.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres alors que ses yeux se voilaient. Puis elle tourna la tête et plongea dans les iris sombres de Severus et à cet instant elle sut qu'il ne pardonnerait pas de nouveaux mensonges, de nouveaux secrets. Elle même voulait cesser cette comédie. Elle avait mal au coeur.

-Je vais tout te dire, mais pas ici, les murs ont des oreilles, c'est trop dangereux.

-D'accord.

Il lui offrit un timide sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Severus tira une chaise près de son lit et commença à lui parler de choses et d'autres. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait un profond soulagement envahi Hermione. Elle était persuadée maintenant que Severus était le seul à qui elle pouvait confier son terrible secret. Elle le bénissait subitement d'être Serpentard, calme et attentif, elle savait qu'il serait attentif et ne réagirait pas au quart de tour comme les Gryffondors.


	8. Lever le voile

**Chapitre 8 Lever le voile**

La porte de la Salle sur Demande se referma et Hermione prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de se tourner vers Severus. Celui ci ne disait pas un mot. Il était resté debout et se contentait de fixer Hermione.

-Assis toi, cela risque d'être un peu long. Dit elle tout en lui désignant un fauteuil derrière lui.

Elle prit place en face de lui et ramena ses jambes sous elle, elle ressemblait à un chaton effrayé. Tout dans ses mouvements prouvait sa fragilité, ses gestes étaient empreints d'une certaine raideur, elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Toutefois son regard était grave et déterminé. Elle lui raconta tout. Elle lui avoua d'où elle venait, lui parla de Ron et d'Harry, de Voldemort aussi. Il n'y avait dans son discours que des faits, elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler de lui, de ce qu'il deviendrait, de Lily et des autres. Alors elle se tut, décidant de répondre seulement si il lui posait les questions. Elle le regarda un instant. Il avait l'air perdu, choqué et toutes couleurs -il y en avait déjà si peu – avaient quitté son visage. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les accoudoirs, il regardait Hermione sans vraiment la voir.

Un silence s'établit entre des deux protagonistes, un silence interminable et froid.

-Et...et moi quel rôle ai je dans tout ça ?

-Eh bien, tu es professeur de Potions à Poudlard. Tu es...vraiment un horrible professeur. Dit-elle dans un demi sourire.

Malheureusement sa tentative d'humour tomba quelque peu à plat. Severus semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'activer. Elle attendait, comme elle redoutait la question qu'il n'allait pas manquer de lui poser.

-Suis je un Mangemort ? Murmura t-il.

-Oui et non. Sa voix était tout aussi basse que celle de Severus.

Alors elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait mais aussi ce qu'elle avait deviné. Comment il s'était plongé dans la magie noire et était rentré au service de Voldemort et puis comment il s'en était détourné.

-Je crois que tu as appris qu'il allait s'en prendre à Lily et c'est cela qui t'as fait revenir vers Dumbledore.

-Comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Lily...elle est morte . Voldemort l'a tué. Et toi...je présume...que tu as juré de protéger Harry...car _Il_ a tué celle que tu aimes...il a tué Lily.

-Harry est le fils de Lily ?

-Oui de Lily et de James.

Le silence se propagea de nouveau. Hermione peinait à retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle se souvenait de l'existence de Severus. Une existence faite de solitude et haine. Car tout le monde l'avait hait. Qu'avait-il qui aurait pu adoucir sa peine ? Personne n'avait su voir en dessous de ce masque méprisant, personne n'avait percé la carapace et découvert l'homme.

Elle porta ses mains à son visage, pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux alors que les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tu es mort, chuchota t-elle. Tu es mort et je l'ai vu. Tes yeux étaient si...tristes et si pleins de regrets.

-Je suis... mort.

Soudainement il se leva, les poings serrés et le regard noir. D'un pas vif il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas tu ?

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ca. Je...non rien.

La porte claqua, faisant sursauter Hermione. Elle resta un long moment repliée dans son fauteuil. Son esprit était embrouillé, avait elle bien fait de révéler tant de choses à Severus ? Et pourtant il y avait encore tant de secrets. Et quelque part elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas posé plus de questions. Aurait elle le courage de lui révéler les desseins de Voldemort et ce qu'elle faisait pour l'empêcher d'étendre son pouvoir ?

Elle se leva lentement quand elle constata l'heure plus que tardive. Ses membres étaient engourdis et ses gestes saccadés. Elle rejoignit la Salle commune et se précipita dans les dortoirs.

Sa voix et son attitude avaient été tellement froides quand il avait quitté la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait ressenti sa colère. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Comment aurait elle réagit si elle avait eu connaissance d'un tel futur.

Mais voilà maintenant qu'elle était là, tout avait changé. Severus n'avait peut être pas compris cela. Oh oui, elle l'imaginait très bien se morfondre dans les méandres d'une culpabilité qui n'avait pas lieue d'être. C'était bien son genre de se torturer l'esprit avec tout cela. Et pourtant ce n'était là que des actions pas encore commises.

Elle se leva précipitamment, prête à aller le trouver et à lui expliquer jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur son horloge. Il était déjà tard, le fait de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de Poudlard ne lui faisait pas peur, seulement contrairement à Ron et Harry, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se rendre dans la salle commune des Serpentards. De plus elle n'avait ni la Carte du Maraudeur ni la cape d'invisibilité de James en sa possession. Sa raison l'emporta sur sa pulsion et elle se résigna à attendre le lendemain pour parler de nouveau à Severus.

Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur son lit dans un soupir. La tension de la journée et la fatigue de son récent séjour à l'infirmerie l'emportèrent bien vite et elle sombra dans un sommeil pour le moins agité.

Le lendemain Hermione se leva sans réellement avoir l'impression de s'être reposée. Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle l'esprit embué et ne fit pas attention aux autres. Elle suivit ses premiers cours dans le même brouillard ambiant. Son estomac se tordait à l'idée de croiser Severus. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, elle le redoutait et en même temps espérait le voir.

Elle le croisa en se rendant à la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves se rendaient là bas pour la pause déjeuner et elle l'aperçut, essayant de remonter à contre courant le flot d'étudiants.

-Severus !

Il passa, si loin et pourtant si proche d'elle, sans paraître l'entendre. Alors elle le suivit, bousculant les autres et ne prenant pas le temps de s'excuser. Quand enfin elle réussit à se rapprocher elle saisit son bras. L'instant d'après la baguette de Severus était pointée sur elle. Hermione hoqueta de surprise et il abaissa sa baguette, toutefois leurs regards restèrent plongés l'un dans l'autre. Il y avait dans les yeux de Severus tant de colère que la jeune fille se recula presque instinctivement. Un petit rictus vint alors relever le coin de la bouche de Severus.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-Tu m'évites ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant tout d'abord de foudroyer Hermione du regard. Il n'avait jamais paru aussi grand et effrayant qu'à cet instant. Il était la parfaite représentation de ce qu'il aurait pu être si Hermione ne l'avait pas guidé sur une autre voie.

L'inquiétude gagna le coeur d'Hermione quand elle le vit ainsi. Et si ses paroles avaient redirigées Severus vers la magie noire et les Mangemorts ? Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, il ne semblait pas avoir dormi.

-Tu...tu ne comptes pas …

-Je ne compte pas quoi ? Redevenir comme j'étais avant ? Hermione, soupira t-il, te rends tu comptes de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Ne crois tu pas que cela m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit ? Que je me suis posé des questions ?

Hermione avait la nette impression de se retrouver face à son professeur de potion et elle attendait à tout moment qu'il la surnomme Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Et tu penses que la solution est de se tourner vers Voldemort ? Mais c'est lui qui t'as tué Severus. Il te croyait à son service et il t'a tué.

-Je...quoi ?

-Tu étais un espion pour Dumbledore au sein des Mangemorts. Tu as été fidèle jusqu'au bout à Dumbledore, à Harry...alors je ne peux pas croire que que tu es réellement envie de te tourner vers les forces du mal. Les choses ont changé Severus...tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai changé les choses ?

-Pourquoi Hermione, pourquoi venir mettre ton nez dans le passé. Tu bouleverses tout sur ton passage en te fichant des sentiments des autres. Tu penses que tu peux régler tout ce qui se passe. Que tu peux changer ce que nous sommes ? Ce que nous...ce que je veux être ?

-Parce que tu veux être un Mangemort ? Tu veux t'asservir à Voldemort parce que tu partages à ce point ses idéaux ?

-Je ne sais pas ...je ne sais plus. Lily m'avait rejeté, j'appartiens à la maison des Serpentards...

-Tu pratiques la magie noire, chuchota t-elle en pensant au livre du Prince de sang mêlé, et tu aimes ca.

-Et si c'est le cas, tu vas me juger pour une pratique de la magie que tu ne trouves en accord avec tes principes de Gryffondor ?

-Non ! J'ai été bien plus proche de la magie noire que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais est-ce juste pour ca que tu te sens attiré par Voldemort ? Pour la connaissance qu'il peut t'apporter ou bien est ce parce que tu te sens si seul ?

-Ne t'imagines pas me comprendre Hermione !

-Je ne te comprend pas en effet.

Severus détourna le regard avant de lui tourner le dos complétement.

-Mais j'ai changé les choses et tu ne peux pas le nier ! Cria t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait. Tu n'es plus seul Severus, tu as retrouvé Lily !

-Et tu crois que cela me donne le choix ? Demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-On a toujours le choix Severus, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione abandonna l'idée d'aller manger et préféra se rendre en avance en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle s'installa et prit un livre dans son sac. Toutefois elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui était devant elle et les lignes dansaient devant ses yeux.

Les murmures s'amplifièrent dans les couloirs lui indiquant que le repas était fini. Peu à peu les élèves prirent place dans la salle de classe. Lily tenta de parler à Hermione, voyant que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal mais celle ci se contenta de grogner qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. A vrai dire Hermione était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'elle avait peur d'en dire plus qu'il ne le fallait à Lily.

Le professeur pénétra à son tour dans la salle et commença un quelconque discours qu'Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Leur professeur était un ancien Auror qui suite à la perte d'un bras avait décidé de se reconvertir. Ce n'était pas un mauvais enseignant et il avait le mérite de reconnaître qu'ils vivaient actuellement une époque bien sombre. C'est pourquoi il s'efforçait de préparer au mieux ses élèves au monde extérieur. Hermione appréciait ses manières efficaces et l'originalité de ses cours. Par bien des aspects il lui rappelait Harry lors de leur cinquième année. Elle était sure que son ami ferait un très bon Auror mais aussi un bon professeur.

-...ce sort permet de désarmer son adversaire, il est souvent bien utile. Je veux que vous vous y entrainiez en duo.

James s'était empressé de prendre Lily avec lui. Hermione se tourna vers le reste du groupe pour remarquer que Sirius et Remus avait déjà commencé à se placer en position de duel. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogatif en direction de Peter qui hocha la tête. Elle alla donc se placer avec lui.

-Vas y commence, lui proposa t-elle.

-Bon d'accord.

Ils se saluèrent et Hermione se plaça en position défensive.

-Expelliarmus !

-Protego !

Après tout le professeur Mayer n'avait pas précisé qu'il était interdit de se défendre. Hermione fit un

léger sourire à Peter avant qu'ils ne se remettent en position. Cette fois c'est la jeune fille qui attaqua.

-Expelliarmus !

Peter n'eut pas le temps de répliquer sous la puissance et la rapidité de son attaque. Il se retrouva propulsé en arrière alors que sa baguette s'éleva dans les airs pour venir atterrir dans les mains d'Hermione. Les autres élèves se retournèrent pour observer Peter qui se relevait en se massant la tête.

-Peter, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir lancé le sort aussi fort.

-Ça va c'est rien, dit il en grimaçant alors qu'il se frottait toujours l'arrière de la tête. J'aurais une belle bosse demain.

-En tout cas beau sort Miss Granger, j'accorde dix points à Gryffondor.

Le cours se termina relativement calmement. Hermione fit attention à ne pas se laisser aller, elle était sûre que sa colère il y a une heure était la cause de la puissance de ses sorts, bien qu'elle devait avouer que cet ersatz de duel l'avait défoulé.

La jeune fille déambula dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il y avait une heure de pause avant le prochain cours et une fois n'est pas coutume, la elle n'avait pas envie de se plonger dans ses devoirs. Elle franchit le seuil de la salle commune tout en scannant la salle du regard. Elle avisa Peter assis dans un des confortables fauteuils, il griffonnait sur un parchemin et un livre était ouvert devant lui. Il mordillait sa plume distraitement tout en tournant les pages, à la recherche d'informations sans doute.

Les premiers temps de leur cohabitation, Hermione s'était sentie mal à l'aise face à Peter. Les images de celui qu'elle connaissait se superposaient sans cesse sur le jeune homme actuel. Quand elle pensait à sa trahison un goût amer envahissait sa bouche et elle sentait une irrépressible envie de sortir sa baguette. Mais peu à peu, comme elle l'avait fait pour Severus, elle avait découvert le jeune homme qu'il était alors. Le garçon faisant partie du groupe des Maraudeurs, l'animagus non déclaré. Elle avait observé la relation qu'il entretenait avec ses amis. L'étincelle dans ses yeux tandis qu'il leur parlait n'était pas feinte et il était réellement heureux d'appartenir à ce groupe, elle le sentait.

Mais quand ? Quand est ce que les choses avaient changé ? Un jour, quelque chose s'était tordu en lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout a l'heure, dit elle en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

-C'est rien, tu m'as surtout bien atteint dans ma fierté, dit il avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Non, tu as un bon niveau Peter...même un très bon je pense.

Il la regarda un peu surpris et elle espéra soudain qu'il n'ai pas compris le sous entendu à son état d'Animagus. Heureusement il ne sembla pas faire le lien et lui adressa cette fois ci un sourire chaleureux en la remerciant.

-Pourtant je mets toujours un temps de plus que les autres à réussir les sorts.

-Ce qui compte c'est le résultat non ? Chacun va à son propre rythme Peter.

-Tu as peut être raison...

-Tu sais, dit-elle prise d'une inspiration subite, j'ai un ami qui est un peu comme toi. Il s'est toujours sentit à la traîne par rapport aux autres et parfois, oui, parfois il s'est montré lâche. Mais l'important c'est qu'il est revenu. Son courage, sa bravoure, sa puissance, tout cela s'est montré au bon moment. Tu comprends ? Il a prit son temps pour grandir, murir et montrer combien il était un grand et bon sorcier. C'est un homme profondément bon. Je crois que tu l'es tout autant...tu dois juste te découvrir.

Il y eut un moment de silence. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione parlait autant à Peter. Elle se surprit à penser profondément chaque parole qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il y avait tant d'âmes à sauver de cette guerre. Tant de gens à rattraper avant qu'ils ne tombent dans le gouffre de Voldemort.

-Merci Hermione, répondit Peter, la voix nouée par l'émotion, c'est la première fois qu'on me dit quelque chose de si gentil.

Ils passèrent la fin de l'heure à terminer de rédiger le devoir de Peter avant de rejoindre les autres en cours de Métamorphose.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre. Malgré tout Hermione avait le coeur lourd. Severus ne lui adressait plus la parole et sa présence lui manquait. Cela lui avait fait un choc quand elle avait comprit que l'amitié du jeune homme lui était devenue si importante.

Hermione savait que Lily avait essayé de parler avec Severus mais celui ci n'avait semble t-il rien voulut savoir. Alors la jeune fille s'était résignée à attendre.


	9. Je suis ton ami

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu Severus. Le jeune homme l'évitait visiblement et si Hermione avait compris au départ, la situation l'agaçait maintenant de plus en plus. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'elle ne pouvait parler librement à Lily de leur dispute au risque de révéler son secret. Elle se demandait de plus en plus si elle avait bien fait de tout avouer à Severus. Ses pensées la ramenaient continuellement vers la dispute qu'ils avaient eue et une peur sourde lui enserrait le coeur. Etait il possible que Severus parle ? D'après Lily leur ami semblait bouleversé mais elle n'en connaissait pas la cause. Toutefois la jeune fille avait rapidement fait le lien en voyant que ses deux amis s'étaient fâchés.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et rapprocha son livre de Métamorphose tout en calant une feuille de parchemin, puis après avoir trempé sa plume dans l'encrier, elle se mit à écrire. Elle avait déjà rédigé quelques paragraphes quand elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le timide sourire de Sélène.

-Comment ca va ? Demanda t-elle en étouffant un bâillement ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va...répondit-elle alors que son regard se perdait dans les flammes devant elle.

Elle sentit la main fraiche de Sélène se poser sur son avant bras.

-Tu t'es fâchée avec Snape je crois...tu veux en parler, lui proposa t-elle timidement.

Hermione se tourna vers elle, l'air plus qu'étonnée et Sélène laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Tout le monde est au courant que vous êtes amis tu sais...il a été ami pendant longtemps avec Lily avant aussi.

-Et cela ne dérange personne ?

Sélène se plongea un instant dans un silence méditatif et mit quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Non, bon il y a la compétition entre les maisons mais tu sais beaucoup ont des amis autres que des Gryffondors.

Il était étrange pour Hermione de voir combien les choses avaient changé en son temps. La rivalité entre les élèves était omniprésente, cela avait peut être aussi un rapport à la guerre. En 1976 Voldemort commençait tout juste à étendre son pouvoir et il n'était pas encore manifeste que ses partisans étaient pour la plupart des Serpentards.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle, Severus est fâché contre moi et je ne sais pas si il me pardonnera.

-Tu t'es attachée à lui ?

La question choqua Hermione autant qu'elle la laissa perplexe. Evidement Severus était son ami et comme tel, elle tenait à lui. Mais elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été orientée par ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait deviné de lui. Elle se rendit compte subitement que même si elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec Lily et les Maraudeurs, elle les considérait différemment. Elle avait côtoyé Snape, l'avait admiré, l'avait hait aussi. Et puis elle avait était émue quand elle avait comprit les sacrifices de l'homme. Elle nourrissait un profond respect pour lui.

Durant la période des fêtes, ils s'étaient rapprochés et elle avait été étonnée de le découvrir. Le Snape de son époque et celui qu'elle connaissait actuellement étaient différents, bien qu'elle lui retrouve quelques traits de sa personnalité. Elle avait trouvé en lui un ami qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Et c'est cela qui lui avait donné envie de changer les choses. i_Et offrir une vie meilleure à Harry aussi_./i Oui c'est ce qu'elle voulait avant tout, offrir une vie meilleure aux victimes de sa guerre.

Fatiguée et quelque peu résignée, elle poussa un profond soupir et laissa son regard dériver dans la salle commune. Un souffle de mélancolie la submergea subitement. Ron et Harry lui manquaient. Ils avaient vécu en vase clos pendant presque un an et leur absence lui coupait parfois le souffle. Hermione était souvent submergée par une sourde angoisse. Celle ci lui étreignait le coeur le soir, dans les dortoirs, alors que toutes ses camarades dormaient. Elle doutait de réussir dans le but qu'elle s'était fixée et puis invariablement la même question revenait tourner en boucle : _et après ? _Avait elle un avenir dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne ? Pouvait elle se permettre tout simplement d'exister, de mener sa vie comme tout le monde ?

-Je suis désolée Sélène, j'ai besoin de m'aérer. Je reviens dans quelques temps.

La jeune fille considéra Hermione quelques instants avant de hocher la tête tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Hermione se stoppa un moment avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

-T'en fais pas, tu n'y ais pour rien...c'est... j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.

Hermione attrapa son écharpe et son manteau et enjamba la sortie gardée par la Grosse Dame au moment où un groupe de première année entrait.

Elle dévala les nombreux escaliers, faisant attention à leurs changements subit de trajectoires. Elle eut un moment de surprise en passant la grande porte de Poudlard, saisie par le froid et elle réajusta son écharpe avant de s'avancer vers l'étendue neigeuse du parc.

Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment vers le Saule Cogneur. Elle observa les branches qui se balançaient paresseusement, se remémorant sa troisième année et la transformation du professeur Lupin. Cette nuit le professeur Snape était intervenu, et elle savait que c'était pour les protéger.

Hermione resta plongée dans les méandres de ses pensées, oublieuse du temps jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave se fasse entendre.

-Alors je suis un horrible professeur ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna, contempla avec interdiction Severus, comme s'il était une apparition fantomatique.

-Tu trembles de froid Hermione.

Elle ne voyait rien dans ses expressions ou dans ses yeux qui pourrait lui indiquer les intentions de Severus. Alors elle se contenta de le fixer bêtement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Le jeune homme enleva son écharpe verte et argentée pour la passer au cou d'Hermione. Elle embaumait le parchemin et l'asphodèle.

-Je suis tellement désolée, chuchota t-elle.

-Je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne comprend pas tout à ta situation Hermione mais tu m'as aidé sans t'en rendre compte au moment où...bref...je crois que tu connaissais tout de moi... et je sais comment je suis...alors...

-Alors ? Murmura t-elle si bas qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

-Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi Hermione. Je … je suis ton ami.

Elle n'avait beaucoup d'espace à combler pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna maladroitement. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, immobiles l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis comme si cela était une évidence Hermione se mit à lui raconter son histoire, lui contant sa vie plus posément que la dernière fois. Et Severus l'écoutait religieusement n'osant interrompre ce récit auquel il avait tant de mal à croire mais qui pourtant criait sa vérité et sa sincérité.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser au sol au moment où elle décrivait la nouvelle montée en puissance de Voldemort. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et frissonna. Il savait que les temps étaient rudes, que Voldemort asseyait de plus en plus sa puissance. Il bien placé dans la maison des Serpentard pour en connaître tous les détails. Il planait dans la salle commune une ambiance tendue et froide. Des murmures excités sur un puissant mage noir, voilà qu'elles étaient les rumeurs. Lucius Malefoy bien que déjà diplômé avait sans conteste était l'instigateur de telles conversations.

Severus ferma les yeux un instants en s'imaginant ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans l'intervention d'Hermione. La nausée lui monta dans la bouche quand il fit l'amer constat de ce qu'il aurait pu être. Il aurait fait partie intégrante de ceux qui se faisaient appeler pompeusement Mangemorts. Bien sur il était mentir que de ne pas avouer sa curiosité et son appréciation pour la Magie Noire mais maintenant il y avait autre chose. Oui, il y avait l'amitié retrouvée de Lily, la main tendue d'Hermione. Il y avait peut être une autre alternative.

Quand le froid commença à engourdir leurs membres ils décidèrent de retourner vers le château. Le chemin se fit dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant à leur réconciliation. Peu de temps avant d'arriver vers les portes, Severus tira sur le bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Hermione...je ne sais pas ce que tu entreprends en ce moment...mais sache que je veux t'aider.

Elle le contempla un instant avant qu'un doux sourire ne naisse sur ses lèvres.

En cette fin d'après midi, Hermione décida d'utiliser la salle de bain des Préfets. Plongée dans son bain chaud et moussant, elle fit le constat qu'elle pouvait maintenant continuer sa tâche beaucoup plus sereinement. Bien sur il y avait encore de nombreuses zones d'ombres qu'elle n'était pas prête à dévoiler à Severus mais savoir qu'il la soutenait malgré tout était reconfortant.


	10. Chapitre 10 : pas de deux

centerChapitre 10 : Pas de deux/center

Hermione était plongée dans un épais grimoire. Le feu face à elle la réchauffait agréablement. L'ambiance aurait pu être douce et chaleureuse mais les découvertes que faisait Hermione au fil sa lecture empêchait la jeune fille de profiter du calme de la nuit. Elle avait décidé de se plonger dans le livre acheté au Pré au lard. Ce qu'elle découvrait sur les méandres du temps était bien plus complexe que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.  
>Il y avait au fond de son cœur ce sentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était arrivée, une peur sournoise et insidieuse. Une peur froide qui courrait dans ses veines, et cette peur ne faisait que grossir au fil de sa lecture.<br>Le livre tomba lourdement au sol alors qu'elle se levait précipitamment, un instant plus tard elle était dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle savait qu'elle ne le réveillerait pas, peut être devait il même l'attendre.  
>Elle atteint en un temps record la gargouille et se précipita dans le bureau du directeur.<br>Comme elle l'avait deviné il était là, assis tranquillement. Conscient de la présence de son élève, il lui adressa un hochement de tête et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main mais Hermione resta debout, essoufflée, ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

-Vous saviez ? et c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. D'ailleurs elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil offert.

Le silence s'étira alors que la jeune fille avait sa tête plongée entre ses mains, elle aurait aimé crier et pleurer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait pris ses décisions, elle assumait les conséquences.

-J'ai peur professeur, chuchota t-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
>-Je serais avec vous Miss Granger, je vous aiderai…et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.<br>-Alors il faut…il faut que je me dépêche n'est ce pas. Qu'en est-il de la situation ?

Il n'y avait plus d'enfant effrayée face à Dumbledore, il y avait une guerrière, forte, intelligente mais fatiguée aussi.

-Eh bien, Il étend sa puissance peu à peu mais cela se fait dans l'ombre. Je crains que Voldemort n'ait déjà quelques attaches au sein même du ministère. Les rangs de ses partisans grossissent, ses propos convainquent beaucoup de personnes. Des pro-sangs purs mais aussi quelques modérés. La situation ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant je pense.  
>- Il va bientôt mettre sa politique en place. Il va terrifier tout le monde, les attaques vont se multiplier…soupira t-elle.<p>

Hermione resta toute la nuit dans le bureau de Dumbledore et l'aube la trouve endormie, un plaid écossais sur les épaules. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue et son sommeil semblait agité.  
>Elle ne rejoignit pas les autres dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner mais se posta à son entrée dans l'espoir intercepter Severus.<br>Hermione s'en voulait d'impliquer Severus dans ses idées mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé.  
>Elle lui donna rendez vous dans la salle sur demande, lui demandant de l'attendre devant vers cinq heures de l'après midi. Son ami avait eu l'air étonné mais avait accepté avant de se rendre en cours.<p>

Il regardait Hermione alors que celle-ci faisait les cents pas devant lui. Elle se mordillait les lèvres et lui jetait parfois des regards nerveux. Lui, les bras croisés et un sourcil haussé attendait qu'elle veuille bien lui dire ce qu'elle voulait. Ils étaient dans la Salle sur demande, celle-ci avait fait apparaitre deux fauteuils confortables, deux soucoupes trônaient sur un guéridon attendant d'être bues. Hermione arrêta enfin son débat intérieur et regarda Severus alors que celui-ci osait jeter un œil sur le sol –peut être avait elle usé le sol ?- il aurait aimé lui faire une sorte de sourire pour l'encourager mais il n'était pas sur du résultat alors il se contenta de la regarder.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'introduises chez les Malefoy.

Dire que Severus avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

-Quoi ? mais enfin Hermione c'est de la folie !  
>-Mais tu as déjà du y aller non ? c'est un serpentard…et au moment où tu étais intéressé par Voldemort…lui dit elle timidement.<p>

Il apprécia à ce moment sa franchise, elle ne reniait pas ce qu'il aurait pu devenir. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, alors il se rappela qu'il lui avait promit de la soutenir et de l'aider.

-D'accord mais je ne vais pas faire que t'y mener, je vais t'accompagner dans le Manoir.  
>-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il…<br>-Hermione ce manoir est grand, tu n'y as jamais été, tu risques de ne pas trouver ce que tu cherches.

Hermione baissa la tête un moment, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'en réalité elle y avait déjà mis les pieds, peut être aussi était ce pour ne pas se rappeler des mauvais souvenirs. Elle se demandait comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'elle serait confrontée une nouvelle fois au lieu de sa torture. Peut être qu'effectivement la présence de Severus pourrait être rassurante.

-D'accord.

Severus souffla fortement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée toute sa vie se trouvait chamboulée. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à la jeune fille mais il trouvait son idée incroyablement stupide, et pourtant il avait lu au fond de ses yeux qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. Et il avait promis. S'il y a bien une chose que Severus ne reprenait jamais, c'était sa parole.

-Bien, reprit il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, as-tu réfléchis à quand tu voudras faire ca ?  
>-Eh bien, selon certaines informations, il y a une soirée au Ministère la semaine prochaine, les Malfoy ont de grandes chances de s'y trouver…<p>

Il la regarda un instant, et revint sur ses pensées précédentes, elle aurait pu faire un Serpentard acceptable.

-J'imagine aussi que tu as un plan…

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent un instant d'un éclat mi narquois mi intelligent, un sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin, dans la lumière du crépuscule deux adolescents mettaient au point l'effraction du Manoir Malfoy.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre. Hermione un peu inquiète d'avoir délaissé Lily et le reste de ses amis essaya de passer du temps avec eu, mais malgré elle son esprit s'évadait souvent de leurs conversations.

La jeune fille se sentait animée d'une force étrange et inhabituelle. Elle avait foi en son plan, confiance en Severus. Savoir à peu près vers quoi elle se dirigeait lui permettait de gérer son angoisse et l'adrénaline. Les épopées précédentes, conjointes d'Harry et Ron s'étaient toujours déroulées dans une sorte de flou artistique, ils ne prévoyaient rien ou si peu, comptant pour beaucoup sur une chance insolente, une aide inespérée…

Enfin, la fameuse nuit arrive. Quelques élèves étaient encore présents dans la salle commune dont Lily et les Maraudeurs, toutefois ils semblaient assoupis. Hermione se leva discrètement et tout aussi silencieusement elle enjamba le Portrait de la Grosse Dame – qui ronchonna de se faire déranger à une heure si tardive – une fois dans le couloir elle récupéra une cape cachée par ses soins auparavant et s'en fut vers l'escalier.

Severus l'attendait auprès de la lourde porte gardant l'entrée du château. Tout comme Hermione il avait revêtu une cape et celle-ci le recouvrait quasiment entièrement, lui donnant une prestance qui était familière à Hermione. Toujours sans échanger une parole ils sortirent de Poudlard et se dirigèrent vers le Parc et les grilles, limite de la zone de transplanage.

Leurs silhouettes noires se découpaient à peine dans le paysage. La lune n'était qu'un croissant dans le ciel, leur conférant une obscurité bienvenue.


End file.
